


WANTED: ONLY ALIVE

by Purplepulu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Branding, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Celestial Dragons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Scars, Slavery, Tenyuubito, Wingfic, World Government
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepulu/pseuds/Purplepulu
Summary: Sanji was kidnapped by a group of mysterious scientists and was forced to go through painful experiments until his crew found and rescued him. However, what they never expect was that the experiments had changed the Cook forever and now even the Celestial Dragons are after him.Of course the Strawhats are not willing to give up their Cook, especially the Swordsman. The Cook belongs to him and only him. If anyone tries to take him away again, he'll have to show just how terrifying the Demon of the East can be.





	1. Taking Back What Belongs To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of their characters. Just this story.
> 
> Okay....I should really be focusing on my other fic but this idea came to me one day and I MUST write it!! I always want to read a fic about WingSanji (not angel ones) but can't find a good one so I thought, why not write one myself? Of course, I'm not a expert on writing nor do I claim to be but I can at least indulge in my fantasies a little can't I? Hehe.
> 
> So the result is this. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. I really hope you enjoy reading this and please give a review on what you think of it. Thanks!<3
> 
> ~Purplepulu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawhats storms into the Marine base to rescue their Cook and their directionless Swordsman is on his way......any moment now...

Zoro ran and ran down the long corridors as fast as he could. The sounds of explosions and yells signals the start of the fight with Luffy leading the distraction team in his rampage.

He turned another corner and was met with a dead-end.

_Why the hell do they have to make this place so complicated?!_  He huffed as he took another left and then a right.

Miraculously, he ended up where he wanted to go which is the dungeons of this god-awful mansion.

The door was locked but that wasn't a problem for the Swordsman as he quickly sliced through the door with ease and hurried inside the dark, ominous room.

He was immediately assaulted by the metallic tang in the air that he clearly recognized as blood and a huge amounts at that. Not to mention the seriously negative vibes in the air.

As he walked into the room, he was taken aback by the sight of a bloody surgical table accompanied by the numerous surgical tools lying next to it; all of it as bloody as the table.

For a moment, he was so glad that he was the first one who found this place. Chopper, Nami and Usopp would definitely get the shit scared out of them and though he knows the others would fare well, he would rather be the one to see this than them.

He ran his eyes over the table and felt his stomach did a little flop at the amount of fresh blood running down the table and onto the already blood-stained floor.

He didn't want to think about it; didn't want to think about whose blood it was spilling on the floor.

He tore his eyes away from the table and onwards, deeper into the belly of the beast—the cells.

The smell of puke and waste was strong, so strong that Zoro struggled to breath and almost breathed through his mouth before abandoning that idea. He does not want that putrid smell inside his mouth too.

Many of the cells were littered with bones, probably leftovers from those who died and that bastard of the mansion was too lazy to clean it and left their remains here. Some of the prisoners in the cells were still alive but barely. They were all skin and bones and they have scars all over their bodies.

Zoro quicken his pace as he walked on, fighting the panic that's starting to rise. His eyes darted around wildly for any sign of gold hair or anything that resembles the Cook.

Finally, after many rows of cells of searching, Zoro stopped at one where he caught a glimpse of blond hair in the dark. He sighed in relief and quickly composed himself before grinning.

"Oi dumbass. We've come to rescue your sorry ass."

Sanji sat press-up in the corner of the small cell, surrounded by shadows so Zoro could only see his head which was nestled deeply between his knees and arms. No movement came from the Cook and for a moment Zoro thought the worse.

"Shit." He quickly drew his swords and sliced the metal bars into pieces before stepping into the jail cell and towards the curled up Cook.

There was still no movement from the blond even though Zoro was sure the slicing of metal was quite loud in this enclosed space and yet he didn't even jump.

Worry starts to build in him but he pushed it down. Now's not the time for that. He had to get the Cook out of here before reinforcements comes. Luffy and the rest can't hold out for so long.

"Oi Cook..." he called, a little gentler than before but with more urgency. "C'mon, the others are waiting back at the Sunny. Let's go home."

The Cook reacted to that last word and Zoro was glad that the Cook was at least listening.

"H-Home?"

Zoro's heart almost shattered at how broken the Cook sounded. He had never heard the Cook sound so weak.

But he pushed all feelings aside for now, focusing on the main objective ahead.

"Yeah. Home. Back to Sunny." He tried to make his voice as assuring as possible and slowly made his way closer.

He saw the Cook's body tense and he quickly stopped his movements. He didn't know why he was being so careful with the blond but something in him is partially screaming at him to be careful with the Cook and that something was very wrong.

"Curly-brows, can you look at me? I'm here now so let's go." He tried.

The Cook responded to his request and lifted his head tiredly. Zoro's eyes harden when he saw the Cook's face.

What were once a beautiful ocean-blue eyes, are now a dull shade of blue and filled with pain. He has bruises all over his face and one particularly ugly one on his temple that is already starting to turn dark. His beautiful blond hair is now caked with blood and dirt, losing its usual shine that Zoro loved so much.

His once primp clothes are now hanging off him in tatters and through the holes Zoro can see more bruises.

He also noticed that there were more bruises and healing scars all over his arms and legs but nothing seems to be broken—at least from what he can see.

He needs to quickly get him to see Chopper now.

Stepping closer to the Cook, he can't help but feel a little guilty when the Cook flinched, however, they needed to move right now.

"Cook, we need to go right now. Can you stand?" He didn't know how much damage the Cook suffered but he believes that he can get through this. He's strong and plus, Zoro's here now.

The Cook shook his head and a pitiful whine escaped his throat making Zoro swallow in helplessness.

He never seen his Cook this weak before and didn't know how to handle that.

"C'mon. I'll help you..."

He put a hand under the Cook's arms heaved him up to standing position and almost let go when the Cook cried out.

"D-Don't!" He yelped, his arms outstretched to push him away.

Something moved behind the Cook and Zoro quickly got his swords out, ready to defend his Cook but what he saw made his jaw drop.

When he first saw the Cook in the cell, he thought it was the dim lighting in the place that made everything around the Cook dark but it turns out it was something black behind the Cook that had blocked out all the light.

Behind the Cook and attached to his back, was a pair of black feathery wings as dark as the shadows surrounding them. They were huge and wide, expanding to the other corner of the cell—not that the cell was all that big in the first place.

He stared in awe for a few minutes before snapping out of his daze. As beautiful as it is, this is definitely not normal.

_What the hell had these bastards done to his Cook?!_

"Cook...what did they do to you..." he muttered, more to himself than the blond. The Cook only shivered in response and curled in on himself once more.

"I'm getting you out of here right this instant." Zoro said with fierce determination. If they weren't in a hurry, he'd slice this place to pieces along with those people who did this to him but alas, right now he could only coax his broken lover to try standing up and lend a supporting hand.

They wobbled out of the cell with Zoro helping Sanji stand though most of his weight was on Zoro. He was slumped over and breathing heavily from that little walk and Zoro notices the Cook biting his lips in a painful grimace.

"Cook, let me carry you." He said and was surprised that the Cook allowed him instead of putting on a fuss. Any other day, he'd have questioned the Cook and call him out with some teasing but there are more urgent matters at hand now.

He couldn't carry the Cook in his arms because of the wings dragging behind him so he just has to piggyback him. He made his way down the row of cells he passed by before and felt the Cook shudder on his back as they left the horrid cells behind them.

The Cook's head was lying on his shoulders and Zoro can hear his rugged breathing as he paced himself faster but being careful not to jostle the injured Cook.

He went on for quite some time, grumbling under his breath at the annoying moving rooms and poor architecture before he felt a tug at his ear.

"Cook?" He stopped on his tracks and tilted his head a little.

"Go left you lost seaweed. You just came from there..." Sanji muttered weakly but Zoro was glad to hear him talking like himself again.

"I'm not lost." He sulked but did as the Cook said and turned left instead of going where he initially intended on going right.

"Sure...." The Cook mumbles but Zoro felt him smiling and he knows that his Cook is going to be okay.

He ran onwards with the help of the Cook giving him directions every now and then and finally they burst through a big wooden door and were blinded by the sunlight and loud yells.

"SANJI!! ZORO!!" Luffy came bouncing over with a gigantic grin and beamed proudly at his friends. "I knew you could do it!"

Zoro grinned back and shifted his eyes to the chaotic scene behind his captain.

The marines were engaged in a fierce battle with his crew mates. He spotted Nami and Robin back to back with one another; Robin using her devil fruit powers to break the backs of her enemies and Nami using her Clima Tact to strike the marines down with her lightning. Chopper was jumping around them in his Kong-fu point, kicking the marines asses and protecting the two women from enemies getting too close to them.

He couldn't see neither Brook, Usopp or Franky but he knows that they're here somewhere making havoc in their own way.

Zoro saw Luffy's eyes narrow at Sanji and then at the thing behind him and an angry snarl ripped from his mouth.

"Not now Luffy." Zoro said, his voice coming out calmer than he thought. He was furious of course, but now the most important thing is to get the Cook out of here and get some medical help.

Luffy was still shaking in anger but nodded his head in understanding. Sanji was not looking good at all and now under the sunlight, he could see more of the damage the Cook suffered and it wasn't pretty at all. He could even feel the wet, sticky fluid flowing out of the Cook and onto his shirt. Every minute they're wasting here brings the Cook's closer to death.

Luffy turned and sucked in a breath.  
"GUYS!! WE GOT SANJI!! LET'S GO!!" He bellowed.

"AYE!!" All the Strawhats cheered and started wrapping up their battles.

* * *

 

He ran towards where the Sunny's docked and he saw the super armored General Franky on it shooting any marine that dares come close. Luffy ran by his side, protecting both him and Sanji since Zoro currently has his hands full right now.

"Sanji!"

He notice Chopper fighting his way towards them and the little doctor's eyes widen at the sight of the blond. Anger and worry flash across his eyes and he kicked a nearby marine right in the face before quickly bounding over to the two. Chopper didn't say anything but quietly assessed the Cook's injuries with his trained eyes and a grim look fell upon his face.

Once they reached the Sunny, they rushed into the infirmary and gently placed Sanji onto the bed, being very careful with his wings on his back but not knowing what to do with it.

Chopper immediately went to get his instruments and hook up an IV into the blond before turning to Zoro.

"He lost a lot of blood and I think he's running a fever due to an infection." He briefly explained, more of talking to himself than to Zoro but Zoro nodded.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Bring me a basin of cold water, a cloth and some clean clothes please."

"On it."

Zoro rushes out to get the things needed and runs back in as fast as he could. He could still hear the sounds of fighting outside but his focus is only on the Cook right now. He knows he should be out there fighting with the others to give them a way out—that's what the Cook would've wanted if he's awake—but everything in him is telling him to stay near his Cook, to be with him till he knows he's safe.

Thankfully, he hears the others getting on board and Nami yelling for Franky to fire up the Coup-de-burst for escape as set sail onto the seas.

The sounds of fighting got softer as they sailed away from the awful marine island and instead of sword clashing sounds, it's now replaced by cannon fire through the marines' ships.

One cannon came too close to hitting the ship, sending Sunny rocking from side to side and everyone outside screamed in shock.

"Franky! Is it ready yet?!" Nami yelled.

Zoro decided to take a look at the situation, trusting Chopper to take care of Sanji for a while. He hurried out onto deck and saw a whole fleet of marine ships chasing after them. One ship in particular has a strange looking chubby man in a tight, orange leotard with a wide mouth that is curled into a wicked looking grin and a weird looking mustache standing on the deck of the ship. He was wearing a cloak that had the Commodore symbol on it and he was looking really pissed.

"YOU GOD-DAMNED PIRATES!! GIVE ME BACK MY SPECIMEN!!" He shouted into the Den Den Mushi.

Zoro bristled in anger.  _How dare he call his Cook that!! Curly-brows is not some animal to be experimented on_!

His hands curled around the hilt of his swords. He now knows who to kill for his Cook's suffering. He was aware that the others around him were all radiating anger and he barely managed to control his. Before he could say anything back, Franky's voice shouted from below.

"HOLD ON GANG!! We're going to be  _super_  lifting off soon!"

And not a minute too soon, they were all launched into the air and the marine ships was just a tiny speck in the distance.

Everyone blew out a breath of relief when they landed in a safe area and collectively looked to the door of the infirmary with worried glances.

"Is he going to be alright?" Usopp broke silence by voicing out what they were all thinking.

"I don't know....." Zoro sighed tiredly. He really wanted to tell the others that the Cook is fine or  _will_  be fine but he just doesn't know....

Usopp and the others didn't see the Cook when he was brought onto the ship, didn't see how injured he is and how broken he was.

Didn't see those unnaturally man-made wings on his back....

Just what was those damn marines trying to do anyway? Who the hell toys with people's bodies like that and tortures them for their amusement?

_Those damn sadistic bastards!_

Zoro has the urge to punch something, anything to get the rage out. But he didn't want to damage the Sunny and he definitely do not want Franky coming after him. So for now, he could only swallow his anger and burry it deep inside of him till the day he meets that leotard bastard again.

 

But for now, he waits.


	2. Race Against Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawhat's Cook is finally back home on the Sunny, however, things are not looking so good. Zoro is struggling to deal with the internal turmoil bubbling inside of him as he waits for the Cook to open his eyes.

Hours later, Chopper burst out of the infirmary with teary eyes filled with worry. Everyone crowded around the doctor and waited for him to break the news.

"He'd lost a lot of blood but luckily we still have the extra blood for him. The infection isn't that bad and will go away in about 4-5 days, same with the fever. I patched up all the cuts and bruises he has so he'll heal just fine." Chopper explained.

"So Sanji's gonna be fine then?" Luffy asked, his tone deeper than usual and unlike his carefree self.

"U-um....." Chopper wiggled his hooves hesitantly and Zoro felt his heart drop.

"What's wrong?" He rasped, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"His physical injuries will heal in time but I'm not sure about the psychological ones...." Chopper mumbles.

"Psychological?" Usopp was the one who asked.

"I looked over his injuries and most of them were lashes.....from a whip....." Chopper's eyes grew all wet again and he lifted his head to look at Zoro. "He was tortured....." He said it so softly but everyone heard it.

Zoro had an inkling that that's something that may have happened but he didn't hope for it to be true but now he knows.

_Those damn marines are going to have to pay for this!_

Everyone of the crew also had the same thought and soon the air was filled with so much rage that seems so unlike the merry band of Strawhat pirates.

Chopper's eyes went wide at the change in mood and quickly waved his hooves in front of him. "Nonono! Wait! Before you go deciding to charge back into the marine base, think of what that might do to Sanji!"

"That idiot's going to blame himself for getting us into a fight with the marines and being useless or something stupid like that right?" Zoro scoffed.

"Looks like you understand him so well Zoro." Nami grinned.

Before Zoro could argue back with her, Chopper cuts in. "Yeah. He's sure to blame himself. And he'll need someone to reassure him that it's not his fault. He'll need someone he'll listen to." Chopper looked up at the Swordsman and Zoro felt the others' gazes fall onto him too.

"The stupid Cook won't listen to me on a daily basis, what makes you think he'll listen to me at all this time." Zoro huffed.

"Because you're special to him Zoro." Chopper said without missing a beat, leading Zoro to blush at that statement. No one but Chopper could say something like that to him and get away with it.

"Please Zoro. He needs you, right now more than ever." Chopper pleaded and Zoro knew he cannot disobey those sad-looking eyes of his.

He sighed. "Of course Chopper. I'll stay right by his side and look after him." He assured. Of course, he already planned to do that initially without any prompts but he also planned to do it silently so that no one could give him the suggestive stares and the snickers. He was getting real tired of that.

Chopper smiled satisfyingly and continued on. "There's also the thing on his back...." he started and Zoro didn't know if the Cook would want everyone to know about his wings even though it's practically impossible to hide something as huge as that.

"What about his back?" Nami was the one who ask, not having seen Sanji at all since they rescued him.

"Um....." Chopper wiggled his hooves together and glanced at Zoro but Zoro just shrugs. It's better for the crew to know what happened to the Cook and something that big can't be hidden anyway so might as well tell.

Chopper took a deep breath before speaking. "The marines there did something to him....They modified his body and managed to implant wings onto his back...."

 

Everyone gasped out loud.

 

"W-Wings?" Nami croaked out. ''How's that possible?''

"Those bastards....." Usopp growled.

Franky, Brooke and Robin's expression looked murderous but they remained silent.

"Can I go see him now?" Zoro asked.

"...Yeah...He's still unconscious but you can see him...Just tell me if he wakes up so I can examine him." Chopper nodded.

 

Zoro sprinted his way into the infirmary and settled down next to his Cook. He gave him a once look over and saw that he was so pale and skinnier than before. The Cook has always been on the slim side but now he's mostly skin and bones, he almost resembles Brook. There were bandages all over his body that he looks almost like a mummy. Even the bruise on his head was covered with thick bandages.

"C'mon Cook...." he whispered into his ears, hoping with all his heart the Cook would just open his eyes so he could see those ocean-blue irises of his. He held his slim hands tight, missing the feel of his soft hands over his callous ones.

How he missed those hands touching him.

He missed him so damn much over the last 2 months he's been missing. No—not missing, kidnapped.

Taken away by those damn marines to be used as their guinea pig for their fuck-up experiments.

 

He should have been more alert.

He should have been faster.

He should have been there to fight alongside with him.

 

But no. He was on the Sunny, napping away peacefully without a care in the world while his lover was being taken away. They had docked on an island and everyone had gone their own way.

He was sure the Cook had put up quite a fight and those damn marines must have used some underhanded tactics to make the Cook lower his guard—a woman perhaps. The sucker always has a soft spot for any person with two big watermelons on their chest much to Zoro's disapproval.

So he guessed it must be a woman that led to the Cook's downfall. They only found out a little too late that the Cook had been captured and taken away when the news came that the Strawhats' Black-Leg Sanji has been captured and subdued by the marines. Zoro was livid when he heard the news. He blamed the damn Cook for being so careless, he cursed the damn marines, and he shouted at the others for not going with him but most of all, he loathes himself for not seeing this coming.

He should have been with the Cook. He should have been by his side to fight when he was surrounded by the marines. He should have been  _there_.

And when they finally found the location after 2 whole agonizing months, he had been crazy with worry and stress. He knows he's not the best person to get along with but the past 2 months without the Cook had made him a tyrant. He shouts and yells and was just downright suffocating to be with. He knows that himself but without the Cook by his side to keep his temper at bay, he couldn't control the rage within him and lashes out at everyone around him.

It was only when he stormed the place where his Cook is supposedly held then he could unleash all his pent up rage onto those damn fucking marines.

He thought everything would be alright again when the Cook is by his side again. He thought everything would go back to normal and they would bicker and fight like they used to. He was very much looking forward to that and hasn't even realized he had missed it.

 

So why is everything not as it should be?

 

He heaved a deep sigh and rested his head onto the edge of the bed near the Cook's face. He could hear his swallow breathing and the slow beating of his heart in the all too quiet room. It was the only sign that his Cook is still alive. It was the only sign he could hold onto till the Cook open his eyes again.

He held onto him throughout the whole night, listening to his breathing and praying—just praying for whoever might be listening to help the Cook. He was never one to be religious but right now he was desperate. He'd do anything to see the Cook up and well again.

He didn't know what time it was but the sky had turned dark and Chopper popped his head in to check on them.

He had in his hands a plate of food for him but he didn't feel hungry at all. He didn't want to eat anything that's not made by his Cook anymore. The 2 months without his cooking was torture and now that he's back, he would wait till he's awake again before eating. He knows the Cook would bitch at him about that but right now he would rather the Cook yell at him then to see him lying here so lifeless.

Chopper seemed to understand that and sighed.

"Sanji won't be happy about you not eating you know...."

Zoro just grunted. He heard this a million times but he rather the Cook say that to him.

"Zoro...I can take over from here. Go get some sleep..." The little reindeer tried but he knows the big guy is too stubborn to listen.

"No. I want to be here when he wakes..."

"But Zoro—"

"No."

Chopper sighed. There was no use saying anything when Zoro gets like that. "Okay then. But at least drink this. It'll help nourish your body." Chopper pushes a glass of greenish sludge into Zoro's hand and gave him a stern look.

"Ok...ok...." Zoro huffed and threw the drink down his throat in one gulp, making a disgusted face when the taste assaults his taste buds.

"Good." Chopper nodded in approval before taking his exit, leaving Zoro alone with his unconscious Cook and his thoughts.

* * *

 

It's been a hellish 3 days since they rescued the Cook and he's still unconscious. There had been one instance where the Cook had opened his eyes but it was only because he was having a high fever that led him to become delirious. He had thrashed and screamed till his throat turned hoarse and it was only until Chopper administered the anesthesia before he calms down and fell into another state of unconsciousness.

The next few hours were a battle for time as Chopper rushed around shouting orders to get the blond's condition under control. His fever was too high and he was too weak to fight it. He didn't let anyone enter the room though with the only exception of Luffy and Zoro because he couldn't get them to stay out and also because he needed their help to hold the blond down when he gets too worked up.

It was till the 4th day before Sanji's fever broke and that left most of them breathing out a breath of relief. However, Chopper and Zoro would not let their guard down till their Cook wakes.

And it was 4 days later when that happened.

* * *

 

Zoro was taking a nap with his hands in his Cook's when he felt a slight movement.

He immediately jolted upright and searched the Cook's face for any sign of consciousness. After a second or two, he felt his heart sink when nothing happened.

"Cook....C'mon...haven't you slept enough? Do you really need that much beauty sleep?" He rubbed smoothing circles with his thumb over his Cook's precious hands and kissed it softly.

And this time he saw it, the Cook's finger twitched and he felt his whole world freeze. He didn't want to move in case it was a trick his mind made up, so he held his breath and waited.

A minute ticked by and then another before he saw his Cook's eyelids twitch and his breathing quickened.

"Cook? Cook!" He shouted, hope and relief flooding his system and he couldn't contain his voice. "Oi Cook! Wake up! Oi!"

He saw more movement and he grinned. "Cook! Wake up you dumbass!"

"....ut up....." The blond's words came out hoarse and soft.

Zoro couldn't contain his joy at this and wanted to hug the Cook but couldn't because it may hurt him, so he settled with a dopey grin while he watched the Cook struggle to regain his full consciousness; his eyes half lidded and unfocused but aware.

His shout must have been loud because it brought Chopper running down to the infirmary in a hurry, panic written on his face before exploding with a waterworks of tears down his furry face and lunging himself at the blond.

"Sanji!!!!" He sobbed by his side while Sanji awkwardly gave the little doctor a pat on his head to assure him that he's here and awake now.

Once Chopper regained his composure, he quickly got into his doctor mode and proceeded with the questions and examinations.

Chopper helped the Cook get up to a sitting position, all the while trying hard to avoid looking at the cause of concern behind the Cook but failing to do so. The Cook seems to notice this of course but didn't seem to want to talk about it so the little doctor didn't question. That might have to come later though.

Zoro observed that the Cook was quiet the whole time while Chopper worked and even seems tense at times when Chopper hover too close to him. It was only when Chopper took out a needle for injection that the Cook began to really panic.

"N-No. No injections...." He stammered, scooting away and pressing himself into the wall as far away from the needle in Chopper's hands as possible.

"But this will help you get better." Chopper tried to reason but the hard shake of the blond's head told him that he'll not have it no matter what.

"Fine..." Chopper sighed. "But you'll have to take these antibiotics I give you and no getting up till I say so."

"Alright...." The Cook said, his voice too meek and soft for Zoro's liking. It was like all the fight had gone out of him but considering what he had gone through these past 2 months, Zoro would think he's just tired. His fight and cockiness would come back soon once he's well again as well as his snarky attitude.

Zoro would make sure of that.

After Chopper did everything he could, he helped the Cook lay back down again but while he was trying to be careful, he accidentally hit his wings, resulting in a sharp cry from the Cook.

"I'm so sorry Sanji!!" Chopper exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "I-I..."

"I-It's a-alright Chopper....." The Cook rasped out and tried to give the little panicky reindeer a small assuring smile.

 

"Chopper, why don't you go rest? You must be tired." Zoro suggested.

 

Chopper gave a small nod before trudging dejectedly out the door knowing that he was being kicked out so the two of them can have a private moment.

 

"Tell me if anything happens okay?" The little doctor sniffed before closing the door shut, leaving the two of them alone in the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter down! I'm enjoying writing this so much even though I feel bad for what I'm putting Sanji through.:(
> 
> I'm posting this chapter a little earlier than planned because of Chinese New Year. Will be busy during then and will be sick after. To those who are celebrating, Happy CNY to you and stay healthy and safe!:) 
> 
> Also, Thanks so much for the reviews! I really love reading them and it encourages me to write more! Please leave one for this chapter if you enjoyed it. Thanks!
> 
> -Purplepulu


	3. Always By Your Side

When the door closed, Zoro turned to look at the Cook who's still lying on the bed in a fetal position on his side, his breathing was still a little labored and he was still too pale to be getting up. There was the obvious question about the thing on his back but he gets the feeling that neither of them wants to address that right now.

 

"Does it hurt?" Zoro spoke; his voice soft and full of concern.

 

Sanji's eyes shifted to him and he lifted an eyebrow. Zoro could see the pain and weariness in his eyes as plain as day and he takes that as a yes for his question.

 

He sat down beside him at the edge of the bed and settled his hand comfortingly on the Cook's knees. Zoro felt him tense for a second before relaxing into his touch.

 

"I'm so sorry...." He mumbled out. He didn't know what he was sorry for but he felt the need to say it.

 

There were just too many things to say sorry to.

 

_Sorry for not being there to fight with you._

_Sorry for not noticing you were gone._

_Sorry for letting them take you away._

_Sorry for taking so long to find you._

_Sorry for the pain you suffered._

_Sorry for not getting there sooner._

 

 

And the most painful one of all:

 

_Sorry for not being by your side when you needed me the most._

 

He'll never be able to make it up to him as long as he lives.

 

Anger flashes across the Cook's eyes and he glared at Zoro with the usual pissed off look he always gives.

 

"N-Not....your f-fucking FAULT!" The last word was growled out with the help of his anger. But it looks like that was all the Cook could do before pain once again clouded his eyes and he panted for air.

 

".....Y-You're lucky....I can't get up right now....to kick your ass....." He panted.

 

Despite the situation, Zoro can't help but feel a little glad that the Cook's snarky attitude is still there.

 

"Well, then you better hurry up and get your lazy butt up soon or you'll miss out on your chance to kiss my ass." He grinned and his grin widened into a smile when he saw the Cook's eyes shine with his usual glint again.

 

"Is that a challenge?"

 

"I don't know." He put his hands on his chin and put on a thoughtful expression. "Do you think you're up to it?" He smirked; enjoying the banter between them that he missed during the two months he was gone.

 

"Fuck You." His Cook growled but there was no anger behind those words, only affection.

 

Those two months of loneliness that made him realize just how much the Cook means to his life and how much he can't live without his Cook there besides him.

 

Once upon a time, he would have thought he was so screwed to fall in love, especially with the one person who he seemed to can't get along with. But then everything changed with that one proclamation from the Cook and his life had changed for the better. He never knew how wonderful it was to be with the one you love. He didn't understand these feelings nor could he put it into words but he was just content to have the Cook right beside him for the rest of his life.

Zoro's hands travelled up to Sanji's face and delicately brushed the stray hairs over his face to the side. All the while, Sanji just stared thoughtfully at the Swordsman in silence.

"I don't blame you y'know...." Sanji whispered.

Zoro grunted. He figured the Cook would say something like that.

"So you shouldn't blame yourself too."

Again, Zoro just grunted. Even if his Cook told him to forget all about it, he can't.

 

How could he?

 

His precious Cook is seriously hurt and the man responsible for it is still out there. His hands tightened into a fist at the thought of that.

 

That man is going to pay. And blood WILL be spilled.

 

"Zoro....."

 

The sound of his name pulled him away from his raging thoughts. The Cook seldom calls his name unless it's really serious and important.

 

"None of this is your fault. I was the one who got careless. I am the one who let my guard down and I am the one responsible for my own actions. Not you." He Cook said sternly; his voice steady and strong, demanding that Zoro listen to his words.

 

Zoro opens his mouth to argue but the Cook quickly cut him off.

 

"No. I don't want to hear anything else coming from your mouth that sounds like an apology or so help me, I'll shove my foot up your ass so hard, you'll not be able to walk for weeks." He glared.

 

Zoro couldn't help but chuckle at his Cook.

 

"How could you when you can't even get your ass out of bed?" He teased.

 

"Why don't you join me then?"

 

Oh. That he was not expecting but he did very much want to join the Cook in bed just not like this when he's injured and in pain.

 

The Cook shifted a little to his side as slow as he could so he'll not jostle his injuries and allowed Zoro to scoot closer on the bed and lie next to him. Zoro heard the Cook breath a deep sigh of relief as the Cook's hands slipped into his and clutched it tight.

They lay there in comfortable silence before Zoro felt himself drifting off. He had not slept well at all in the past 2 months; worry and fear nagging at him so loud that he couldn't fall asleep at all. He only took naps but it was not the same and it never did helped. But now that his Cook is back with him on the Sunny and in his arms again, he felt all the tension drained out of him, making him so exhausted and sleepy.

The Cook is right next to him, his hands in his and he'll be sure to not let it go a second time.

He felt the Cook's breathing turn swallow as he too drifted off but right as he did, the Cook whispered something under his breath but in the silence of the room and being so close to him, Zoro could hear every word as clear as day.

 

"......Love you Zoro....."

 

His heart leaped in joy and he lips curved into a smile. He leaned into him and kissed the top of his forehead.

 

"Love you too Curly-Brows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you enjoyed the fluff. Next chapter will be longer I assure you.:3
> 
> Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter and the Kudos! XD
> 
> Till next time~


	4. Everything will be Better in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew and Sanji talk. That's it.

Zoro woke up in a panic.

He jolted upright before quickly turning to his side where the blond lay curled up by his side and blew out a breath of relief.

Even after they got the Cook back, Zoro still sometimes wakes up in a panic to look for the Cook. He'd never say it out loud but he was afraid of the moment he wakes up one day, everything might be just a dream and they still haven't rescued the Cook from that hellhole.

He knows that the Cook also gets nightmares after they got him back but he didn't want to talk about it so Zoro let him be until he's ready to do so.

He looked out the porthole and saw that it was already dawn and they should be getting up soon. Around this time, the Cook would be getting up and preparing breakfast and as much as Zoro was looking forward to eating the blond's cooking again—Usopp and Robin's cooking can never compare to his Cook's—he didn't want to disturb his Cook's rest. He really needs it and there's also the thing on his back to talk about. The others would want to see him soon despite Chopper's intervention and he'd want the Cook to be prepared.

  
"Hey Swirly-brows, wake up." He gently nudged and received an annoyed morn before he met the blue eyes of an annoyed blond.

  
"Morn' Moss-head." The Cook greeted, earning an irk from the Swordsman.

  
"How are you feeling?"

  
The Cook ponders about that question for a while before answering. "Like crap. My back's sore and itchy as hell..." He grumbled.

  
Zoro's eyes gave a once look over at those black things on the Cook's back and under the bright morning sunlight shining in, he realized that the feathers on the wings weren't all black. The inner feathers on the wings were dark blue and the gradient darkens to black as it branches outwards. The feathers seem to shimmer under the sunlight giving it a beautiful glow. As unnatural as it seems, he couldn't help but feel captivated by the sight.

  
"It's beautiful Cook. You're beautiful." He blurted out, his eyes still transfixed on those midnight wings folded behind the Cook.

  
Sanji blushes at the comment but didn't reply.

  
"I hate it...."

  
He said it so quietly that Zoro almost missed it. Zoro didn't know what to say to that. Having something so unnatural implanted into your body without your consent is not something that happens every day so there's no words that Zoro could think of to comfort his lover.

All he could do is still by his side and assure him he's safe now.

  
"Cook. The others have been waiting to see you. Do you think you're ready for that?"

  
Fear flashed across Sanji's face for a split second before turning determined. 

  
"...Yeah...I like to see them too. I miss them...." He said the last part softly and Zoro felt a painful tug at his heart.

  
How he badly wanted to turn back time so that none of these things would happen to the blond. How he badly wanted to take his fist and smash it into the bastard who took his Cook and modified his body.

The first one was impossible but he might get his second wish granted soon in the near future. He was sure by now, their ship's archeologist would have already found out the name of that leotard-wearing bastard and their navigator would be forming up a plan to get back at them.

Now, if only the Cook would be well enough to take part in that plan.

  
"Alright. I'll go get them." Zoro got up and headed out of the infirmary towards the galley where he knows the crew's gathered for breakfast.

  
"Where's Chopper?" He asked when he entered, noting that the little reindeer is missing from his seat. The mood in here was so different from their usual Strawhats' rowdiness. It had went away the same day their Cook was taken away but now even after they got him back, there were other bigger problems to address.

  
"We're letting him rest a while more. He was wearing himself rugged looking after Sanji-kun." Nami answered.

  
"How's Sanji?" Luffy asked, his face missing his usual cheeriness.

  
"He's up and talkin." Zoro shrugged. He didn't know what to say about the Cook's condition. He's not  _fine_  that's for sure nor is he doing well so Zoro settled for that lame answer.

  
"Is he taking everything well?" Usopp asked, looking at his half eaten sandwich when he spoke. Breakfast was mostly made by either he or Robin since the others are either incapable of cooking or just dangerous to be let into the kitchen. So today's breakfast was made by Robin who settled for some simple ham sandwiches since she knows no one would be in the mood to eat, except for their captain of course. Luffy will eat no matter the circumstances but that's just Luffy.

  
Zoro sighed. He can't answer that for the Cook but everyone seems to be looking at him for answers since he is the only one the Cook would be honest with.

  
"I doubt he'd be after everything he's been through." He ran a hand through his hair and gives a tired shake of his head. "His back seems to be hurting him a lot. I don't know what those bastards did but it's hurting him and I can't do anything about it..."

  
"...Zoro....." Nami said softly. They all knew about the two and the chemistry they have. And they know how much the man had suffered without the Cook by his side and now even when he's back, the man is still hurting.

  
"He'll be fine." Luffy said in a serious tone and stared at Zoro with a determined gaze. "He has us. And more importantly, he has you by his side." Luffy grinned and instantly the mood in the room brightened.

  
"I'm sure you two will be just fine. You're the number one swordsman and Cook of the Pirate King after all! Shishishi~"

  
Zoro grinned. His captain always has a way to make everything seems better. Just by his words alone, he already feels stronger and more determined than ever to get him and the Cook through this tough period. And he won't be doing it alone because he has his nakama here for both him and the Cook.

  
"By the way, the Cook's up and he says he wants to see all of you."

  
"YAY!! SANJI'S UP!!!" Luffy yells and sprinted his way to the infirmary.

  
"OI! wait Luffy!" Zoro yells after him but it was too late.

  
"What's wrong with Luffy?"

  
Chopper came walking in a drowsy state after just having woken up when he heard the yell.

  
"He's just excited that Cook-bro's awake." Franky answered for Zoro.

  
"Sanji's awake?!" Chopper was instantly alert and rushed towards his infirmary in a hurry.

  
"C'mon. Let's go see Sanji." Nami stood and the others followed. But right before they could exit the door, Zoro blocked it with an arm, earning a startled look from Nami.

  
"Look. I just want to give you guys a heads up when you see him."

  
"What do you mean Zoro-san?" Brook asked.

  
"Chopper told you about those wings on his back right?"

  
They thought for a moment with frowns on their faces (except Brook's cause he has no face! SKULL JOKE!) before nodding. Nami and Robin seemed to get what he was trying to say and their frowns went deeper.

  
"I trust that you'll not freak out when you see it. He's already too conscious of it as it is, he doesn't need others to make him feel even worse...." Zoro specifically aimed the words at Usopp, knowing the man would always blurt out his thoughts without thinking.

  
"Y-Yeah...." Usopp looked down at his shoes, trying to avoid Zoro's gaze.

  
"Huh. Didn't think you were so sensitive." Nami smirked.

  
"Shut up witch."

 

* * *

 

From outside the infirmary door, Luffy's loud and excited voice can be heard through it. Zoro opened the door to the infirmary and saw Luffy sitting at the foot of the bed, his arms high in the air making gestures while he talked.

  
"—and then Zoro got lost and ended up in the middle of a desert!" Luffy exclaimed.

  
Damn it. That's was supposed to be a secret that no one was suppose to know about.

  
But all that was forgotten when he saw the Cook laugh.

  
"Damn directionless marimo. Always have to cause trouble don't cha?" He chuckled and gave him a cocky grin.

  
Zoro's heart lightened at the sight of that smile and he felt as though all was great again.

  
But when the others came filling into the small room, Sanji's grin faltered and became strained.

  
"Nami-swan and Robin-chawn!! You lovely ladies are as radiant as ever!! How I miss admiring your beauty!"

  
Nami rolled her eyes at the Cook's compliments while Robin chuckled. Although, truth to be told, they do kind of missed having Sanji around to pamper them with snacks and compliments even though it might get annoying at times but they know that Sanji means well.

Zoro glanced at Usopp who was trying really hard not to stare behind the Cook but failing horribly at it.

  
Well, at least they can all tell that he tried.

  
"How are you feeling Cook-bro?" Franky asked.

  
"Like crap." He grimaced.

  
"Well, I'm sure our brilliant doctor here can whip up something that'll make you feel better quick." Robin said, knowing that Chopper will start his little dance and everyone had a great chuckle.

  
The mood was going well and everyone was talking to Sanji and he was talking back just like he used to but still something seems off.

 

  
"So, can you fly with those?"

 

  
All sounds of conversation stopped and everyone stared horrified at their captain except for Sanji.

  
"Don't know. Never tried. Hurts like hell when I move them." Sanji answered back causally though he does seemed a little uncomfortable talking about his wings.

  
"Maybe it's because you don't move them much. It could be because the nerves and muscles are taking time to adjust to your body and the process is painful for you." Chopper pondered. "Maybe if you exercise them enough, the pain would go away."

  
"So in other words, I just have to practice moving them till the pain stops?" Sanji sighed, knowing the road ahead of him is going to be a painful one. Not that it has ever been easy for him but now, he was sure fate has a grudge for him.

  
"I don't know. I'm sorry Sanji. I swear I'll study up more so that I can find a way to help you." Chopper sobbed. He felt so useless that his all his current medical knowledge couldn't help his friend.

  
"Don't worry about it Chopper. I trust you. You're the best doctor I've ever known." Sanji patted the little reindeer's head to calm him down.

  
"And how many doctors do you actually know?" Zoro teased.

  
"Oh shut up!" The Cook blushed.

  
The mood was back to a relatively light atmosphere and Zoro was glad the Cook didn't freak out when Luffy asked about his wings. He knew that the Cook is strong and this just proves that he'll not break so easily. He is proud of this man before him and is elated to have him by his side.

They stayed to keep Sanji company till it was almost time for dinner and Usopp got up as it was his turn to cook.

  
"You better not mess up my kitchen long-nose, or I'm kicking your ass." Sanji warned but Usopp just rolled his eyes.

  
"Be glad that it's me using your kitchen and not Luffy, we all know how that'll turn out."

  
Sanji paled at that memory. It was too painful to think about and it only made him want to kick a certain rubber head in. Luffy had tried to make meat smoothie before after Sanji bragged about his delicious mango smoothie and how he's able to use any kind of fruit to make a smoothie.

Luffy then thought it was a great idea to make a smoothie out of meat. Gods knows what gave him that idea but that led him to destroy half of his kitchen spluttering it with meat paste and cream, a broken blender and a dented knife. And worse, it was his prize knife that he adored.

It was then he made a strict No-Luffys-allowed-in-the-kitchen law that MUST be strictly abided by otherwise he's putting a meat ban for a year. And if there's one thing Luffy can't stand, is having his meat taken away from him so since then his captain has been keeping his grubby hands away from the kitchen in fear of invoking his Cook's wrath.

  
"Don't worry Cook-san." Robin smiled. "It's only me and Long-nose-kun cooking so I can assure you your kitchen is safe."

  
"Ah! My sweet Robin-chan! I'm sorry you have to sully your hands to cook for these ungrateful bastards~"  


"Oi." The said 'bastards' all glared at the Cook who ignored them.

  
"We'll bring you your dinner later so just rest till then." Robin said and went out to help Usopp with the preparations.  


"But I can—"

  
Sanji was about to get up when Chopper quickly intervened and made him sit back down on the bed.

  
"NO! You have to rest! Doctor's orders!"

  
Sanji sulked but relented, slowly relaxing back onto the bed. Chopper looks guilty for a moment before speaking up in a softer tone.

  
"I know you want to cook but let's get you healed up first okay."

  
"...fine....." Sanji feels like a child being scolded by his mother and that made him scowl.

  
"I also want to be conduct some physical therapy for your wings so you'll hopefully adjust to them and maybe it won't hurt so much.."

  
"....Adjust huh...." Sanji mumbled, looking quite dejected.

  
"C'mon Cook. Don't you want the pain to go away?" Zoro tried to encourage him.

  
"....Yeah...."

  
"Give it time..." Zoro said not knowing what else to say to ease his worries.  


Yes. Everything will be better in time. The Cook would learn to live with his new-found parts and maybe the pain would go away as well as the bad memories the Cook suffered.

  
He really hopes so and will do anything to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Another chapter down! It's hard to write multiple stories at once but it's also fun at the same time. So many ideas in my head but so little time to write them down.
> 
> Things are a little slow as of now but I promise you it'll get more exciting as it goes on. I just love writing about these two idiots being lovey-dovey with one another. Hehe. (I'm such a sap...)
> 
> Anyway, Appreciate all the comments I've gotten so far. Love every one of them and I hope to see more!:3
> 
> Please tell me what you thought about this chapter and what you'd like to see as this story progress. I'd love to hear from all of you readers!
> 
> Till next time! 
> 
> ~Purplepulu


	5. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The government has made it's move and the Strawhats must prepare for what's coming.

"Shit guys! Come look!!" Usopp exclaimed from the galley. He ran out to the deck where everyone had gathered and handed the newspaper in hand to Nami who opened it and read it out loud for everyone to hear.

 

**"Shocking news from the higher ups!**

**There were rumors that someone had seen a being with Jet-black wings descending onto Earth. This information came from an anonymous source however they have solid evidence to back it up.**

**Rumors have it that the blood of an angel can give immortality and to keep one by your side gives you luck. Many people are now on the hunt for this rumored 'Angel' and a great hunt is on.**

**Many of these rumors are just stories however, what makes it more credible is that even the Celestial Dragons are interested in it as well and issued a decree to have any information regarding this suppose 'Angel' to be brought to the Marines. Reward will be given based on the importance of the information provided and if anyone knows the identity of the angel, they will be rewarded handsomely with a sum of no less than $1** **million** **beri."**

 

Nami finished with an angry frown.  
  


  
"They're talking about Sanji aren't they?" Usopp spoke up after a minute of silence.

  
"Why would the Celestial Dragons get involved too?" Robin pondered.

  
"This is getting  _super_ complicated." 

  
"Anonymous source my ass! This is obviously the Marines' doing!" Zoro growled. "They turned him to  _that_  and now they want to hunt him like he's some sort of  _prize_?!"

  
"Quiet down Zoro! We don't want Sanji to hear that." Chopper pleaded with teary eyes.

  
"They're not getting him." Luffy stated with conviction. His hat shadowed his eyes giving him a dangerous aura that made enemies back away but his nakama knows that that is just Luffy serious face.

  
"Damn right they're not." Zoro growled and the others agreed wholeheartedly with a determined nod.

  
"Well, let's just lay low for now till Sanji-kun gets better and we'll plan our next move." Nami suggested and no one argued. They were all tired from the battle with the marines the other day and they all needed the rest.

  
"Good idea Nami-sis. It's been a long day and I'm  _super_  tired!" Franky did his signature pose, earning an eye roll from Nami and a chuckle from Robin.

  
"Right. I'll be taking the first watch then." Zoro offered. He didn't think he could sleep anyway. Not when the situation was like this.

  
The others went their own way after dinner to do their own things while Usopp stayed behind to clean up. Zoro made his way back to the infirmary, a bowl of porridge in hand to give to the Cook.

  
He spotted the Cook trying to get up from the bed and struggling to do so. He was just too weak and hurt; the thick padding of gauze and white bandages around his torso shows just how injured he still is. Zoro quickly put the bowl down and rushed over, grabbing his arm before he could fall over and the Cook cursed.

  
"Damn it! I can't even stand on my own! How fucking pathetic is that?!" He seethed.

  
"Cook, you just survived a battle and you're hurt." Zoro tried to reason; his voice low and stern, demanding that the Cook listen to his words. "You've got to give yourself time to recovery and take things slow one at a time."

He slowly lowered the Cook back onto the bed and brought the bowl over.

  
"Here. Eat this."

  
Sanji silently took the bowl in his hands and took a small bite before grimacing. "Urgh....who made this?"

  
"Usopp did. Why?"

  
"I give it a 4 out of 10. He needs to work on the flavor and stop putting hot sauce in everything..." The Cook grumbled but still ate the damn porridge anyway. He will never waste any food no matter how bad it tasted.

  
Though Zoro could tell how grateful he was that the long-nose took the effort to make this for him by that small smile on his face. That stubborn bastard.

  
After the Cook ate, he laid back onto the bed with a bored look. Zoro sat on the floor next to the bed and the Cook took the chance to run his fingers over his hair.

  
"Still as mossy as ever I see..." He chuckled.

  
"Shut up..." Zoro murmured, his eyes closed as he took the time to enjoy the feeling of the Cook's hands on his scalp. How he missed his hands.

  
"Hey..." The Cook's tone had changed and Zoro opened his eye to stare at his face.

  
"Did you....miss me?"

  
The question was odd and he wasn't sure why the Cook would ask something like that but looking at the Cook's face, he decided to answer that question truthfully.

 

"What sort of question is that? Of course I did you dumb Cook. I miss you every fucking day when you were not with me and I searched for you non-stop till I managed to find the place where you were taken. There's not a moment where I'm not thinking about you or how much you're hurting because of those bastards. And when I found you again, I wanted to hold you tight in my arms and never let you out of my sight again but I know you'll just bitch at me for being annoying." He finished it all in one breath and when he looked at the Cook again, he was blushing so hard and his eyes were wide with surprise.  
  


"....oh...." Was all Sanji could say at that.

  
"Well....I missed you too...." He mumbled and looked away.

  
"Every fucking day in that damn cell, I missed you so much that it hurts." He said as he clutched at his chest.  
  


"Cook...." Zoro gently got a hold of his arms and held it tight. "What did they do to you?"

  
Zoro had to know. He had to know just how much he should make those bastards scream and beg for mercy for what they did.

  
He felt the Cook shiver against his body and he clutched onto his hands tighter, letting him know he was here right now with him.

  
"Those fucking bastards keep injecting me with some sort of muscle relaxant in my legs so I wouldn't be able to kick their faces in." He spat angrily. "One even suggested breaking my legs but not before I broke his first." He gave a small grin at his victory before it fell away as he continued. "The people in charge of the place wore lab coats so they must be doctors or scientists I guess. Many of them kept prodding me with their stupid knifes and they kept taking my blood for whatever the hell their doing."

  
Sanji took a deep breath before continuing.

  
"At least they fed me proper food. Guess they don't want their precious guinea pig to die of starvation." He chuckled humorlessly.

  
"Don't call yourself that." Zoro growled. He was barely holding on to his anger at the thought of what those bastards did to his Cook. But he wanted to hear. He needed to. He needs to know what his Cook went through so he can share the pain with him.

  
"These bruises...." Zoro gently brushed across those yellowish marks on his temple and cheeks that were starting to heal.  
  


"Those coward marines thought it'd fun to kick a man who's heavily drugged just so they can feel powerful about themselves. Bastards...." He flinched a little when Zoro touched it and brushed his hand away. "Don't worry so much, it'll heal soon."

  
"I'm not worried. I know you'll pull through." Zoro stated. "I'm just mad that those bastards did this to your face. And I'm the one who has to stare at it all day."

  
Sanji's mouth twitched in annoyance. How can the man goes from sweet to irritating in a span of a second.

  
"Well, no one asked you too!" He shouted back. "At least I don't have a head full of grass!"

  
"Well I'm not the one with dartboards on their face."  
  


"Shitty Swordsman!"

  
"Crap-Cook."

  
"Moss for brains!"

  
"Swirly."

  
"Lost Algae!"

  
"Lost Algae?" Zoro raised an eyebrow. "That's a new one."

  
"Yeah well. I have a lot of spare time to myself."

  
The mood descended back to a quiet one and Zoro didn't like it. The Cook tends to keep his inner thoughts to himself especially if it has something to do with the crew.

  
"Move over Love-Cook." He demanded and wasted no time in heaving himself off the floor and onto the bed.

  
"Hey!" Sanji barely managed to scoot over before Zoro's butt landed on him. "It's too small for your fat ass!" He held out an arm to push at his chest but Zoro is not moving an inch.

  
"It managed to fit the two of us yesterday so I don't see why you're complaining now." Zoro smirked.

  
Sanji mumbled something unintelligible under his breath but settled down next to the Swordsman, taking in great comfort at having him close to him.

  
Soon, he found himself quickly drifting off into slumber with the help of the heat furnace at his side.

  
After a few minutes, Zoro hears the Cook's breathing slowly turn into a steady rhythm and decided it was time to get up before he too falls asleep. He was on watch tonight after all.

  
He got himself off the bed as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake the Cook and sneaked out the door.

  
The night's air was calm and cooling to his body and it was these small moments that he was glad to be out at sea like this.

  
He was surprised to see the galley's light still on and he walked in to see that all his crew mates minus Luffy were there and awake.

  
"What's up? Why's everyone awake?"

  
"Can't sleep." Usopp answered with a frown.

  
"Same." The others said with tired eyes.

  
"I'm a skeleton so I don't have to sleep!! Yohohoho!!"

  
"Glad that someone still have their spirits up to make jokes...." Nami muttered dryly.

  
"Yohoho! That's what keeping me alive!" Brook laughed manically as his soul drifted out of him and whorled around the room with his trademark laughter.

  
"Urgh Brook-bro calm down! We get it!" Franky huffed and tried to swat at the green ghostly figure flying around.

  
"How is the Cook-san now?" Robin asked.

  
"Better I think. At least he still has his mouth. Calling me names even though I helped him." Zoro muttered grouchily.

  
"It wouldn't be Sanji-kun if he doesn't spend every waking moment insulting you." Nami smirked, clearly indicating something.

  
"Whatever witch." Zoro couldn't care less about her and whatever she's trying to suggest.

  
There was a moment of silence in the room before Usopp brought up the main topic that everyone was trying to avoid.

  
"So what are we going to do about the marines and about Sanji's body?"  
  


"Didn't I say we are going to lay low for the time being and rest?" Nami sighed.

  
"B-But we can't just sit here and do  _nothing_!"

  
"I know your frustrated Usopp-bro, but we can't rush things especially now that the Celestial Dragons are involved." Franky places a hand on Usopp's shoulder to calm him down.

  
"I know...I know that.... but it just so frustrating to not be able to do anything while our nakama is hurting!"

  
Zoro could see how hard Usopp is taking this. His fist was clenched so tight that his knuckles were white and he was shaking with anger. Though the sniper may be cowardly and cautious, he really does care for his friends a lot. For his nakama, he's willing to even go against the World Government when they tried to get back Robin and now, they may be facing an even greater adversity.

  
"I wonder what those Celestial Dragons want with Sanji....." Chopper muttered. His question was not aimed at anyone, most likely just pondering about the question that is in everyone's minds.

  
"Who cares what they want! They're definitely not getting their hands on the Crap-Cook!" Zoro hollered. He was getting real frustrated at going around in circles with this conversation. They needed answers and they're not getting any by sitting around talking like this.

  
"Getting me? What are you talking about marimo?"

  
Zoro froze. He had not heard the Cook coming in and he didn't want the Cook hearing this—not until he was healed up.

  
He turned and saw the Cook leaning heavily on the door frame just barely able to stand. His wings trailing behind him on the ground.

_  
That stubborn cook just c_ _ouldn't_ _sit still till he's healed_. Zoro thought with irritation.

  
"Sanji!! You shouldn't be up!" Chopper exclaimed, jumping towards him with worried eyes and quickly transforming into heavy point to help the blond sit on one of the chairs.

  
Sanji muttered his thanks at the doctor and immediately looked up at Zoro, his eyes steady as he stared at him for answers.

  
"So? What are you hiding from me?"

  
Zoro considered lying to him. He didn't need to know about those bastards hunting for him. He didn't need to know that he has become a prize to be won. He didn't need to know all of that because the Cook's bound to isolate himself after finding out all of that and may just try to do something stupid to distance himself from the crew. He knows the Cook well enough to know what the Cook would do and he damn well won't let him.

  
But he also knows that the Cook will not appreciate him lying to him even if it's to protect him. He's strong. He doesn't need Zoro to protect him. What he needs is his support and Zoro almost ruined that.

  
Grabbing the news from the table, he shoved it towards the blond and he gingerly picked the paper up to scan through it.

  
Zoro watched carefully as the Cook's hands tightens on the paper, almost ripping it and his jaw clenched so hard, Zoro thought his teeth might break.

  
"What the hell is this?" He spoke so softly in anger and disbelief.

  
"Must be the Celestial Dragons doing. They just love throwing their power in order to get their hands on what they want." Franky answered grimly.

  
"So there are people after me now?"

  
Sanji looks lost and a little scared and Zoro can't help but stand closer to him to offer whatever little comfort it would bring.

  
"Well, we're pirates. When are there  _never_  people after us?" Usopp tried to lighten the mood and it worked.

  
"I guess you're right." Sanji chuckled but it was a half-hearted one, he really was so sick and tired of all this.

  
"Do you know the marine that made me like this?" Sanji gestured to his back but they all knew what he was saying.

  
Zoro started to shake his head but Robin words made him freeze.

  
"Yes. The marine base you were taken to is run by a Marine Commodore named Barclay Aylsworth. He was once a researcher under Dr. Vegapunk but left before the doctor got arrested. He then uses his skills and knowledge to get himself into the Marines for protection and gradually in time, he used underhanded tactics to make his way to become a Commodore.

  
Among the marines, he is infamous for his spartan military training for his subordinates and he's cruel enough to earn him the nickname; Bloody Knuckles because his hands are always stained with the blood of his victims that he mercilessly beat to submission. As you can tell, most people don't think highly of him but obey him because of his power. I suggest we proceed with caution if we're going against this marine." Robin concluded.  
  


Everyone stared at the archaeologist in awe.

  
"How did you manage to dig all that information from?" Usopp asked.

  
"I have my ways." Was all Robin cared to give and the dangerous glint in her eyes suggested not pursuing the question any further.

  
"Okay. Now that we know who's responsible for this, let's go kick his ass!" Sanji growled.

  
"Wait no!" Zoro reached out a hand to stop him. He knew this might happen if Sanji learn about that leotard marine guy. "You need to rest first damn it! You can't even walk and you want to go charging in to the marines just so they can capture you again?!"

  
"Then what do you want me to do?! Stay here and hide while they hunt for me?!"

  
"I'm not saying that shit-Cook but you have to calm down and think."

  
"I am CALM!"

  
The atmosphere in the room was tense as the two faced off but it was suddenly broken by a loud shout from their energetic captain.

  
"HEY! Why didn't anyone tell me we were having a secret meeting today?!" Luffy bounced into the galley with a pout, not liking the fact he was left out of the loop.

  
"We're not." Usopp said. "We just so happen to gather here in the kitchen due to various reasons..."

  
"Yeah. Unlike you. I'm sure you're just here so you can steal some food right?" Nami glared at her obvious captain who at least has the decency to look sheepish when Nami hit the nail on the head.

  
"Eh....but I'm hungry!" Luffy whined. He didn't notice it when he came in at first but when he saw Sanji sitting there, he immediately started harassing him for food.

  
"Sanji!! Meat!! I want to eat the meat that you cook!!! It's been so long and I'm hungry!!!" He flung himself over Sanji and wrapped his rubbery hands all over him.

  
"Luffy! Sanji's still hurt! He can't cook!" Chopper tried to pry Luffy's hands from the injured blond but Luffy only held on tighter and pouted.

  
Sanji was just so tired. He really wants to cook but he couldn't even stand properly on his own much less hold a knife. He most likely cut his own hands while cooking and he rather not make the same amateur mistakes he made when he was a kid.

  
"Sorry Captain. I promise I'll cook you a feast once I'm healed." He said solemnly.

  
Luffy pouted but relented after seeing the sad expression on his nakama's face. He knows it hurts him to not be able to provide those who are hungry his food.

  
"Okay Sanji! I'll wait! Your food is worth waiting for after all! Shishishi~" Luffy laughed and patted his Cook's shoulder.

  
Sanji smiled at Luffy's wide grin. Luffy always has a way of making others feel special about themselves no matter how down they are. That's what special about their captain and he was glad to serve under such a person.

  
"Sanji, we'll discuss this tomorrow so could you please go back to the infirmary and rest?" Chopper pleaded with his big round eyes.

  
Sanji hesitated. He really didn't want to be told to sleep like a kid when all his crew mates are up and busy for him.

  
"Yeah, Sanji-kun. You need to rest. Leave all the planning to us. You'll be of no help if you can't stand." Nami said.

  
"Yes Nami-san!"

  
He immediately perked up and beamed at her; happy that she's so concerned about him.

  
Chopper grumbled under his breath about stupid, love-struck Cooks and turned into his heavy point to help Sanji get up and back into the infirmary.

  
"Well, I'm glad to see he's still the same, maybe we're too paranoid about this...." Nami sighed.

  
"I don't think so...." Zoro frowned.

  
The love-Cook's putting up a facade in front of his nakama. It was obvious to him how he used his anger as a front to hide his fear of the man who did this to him.

  
The Cook's not ready to face him. And no, he wasn't belittling the Cook or anything like that. The Cook was not weak—far from that—but everyone needs time in order to recover from that sort of traumatic experience no matter how strong a person. But he truly believes that the Cook will recover because he's strong and he won't be doing it alone because Zoro will be there every step of the way for him. He will not let him go through this alone, not again.

  
But the Cook needs to let him first and he knows how that'll turn out.

  
There's still a long road ahead of them before they can take on that marine Commodore bastard. But they'll get there—no doubt about that.

  
That bastard will soon get what's coming to him and soon the world will learn not to mess with the Demon of the East and his Cook.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy.... Wow, this was a little difficult to get out. I suck at coming up with OCs but every story needs a villain and thus this is what I came up with. I hope I wrote this out alright. Please review and thanks so much for your support!<3
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> ~Purplepulu


	6. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji learns to fly. Yay!

"Sometimes I really do think you're a monster." Chopper shook his head as he unwrapped the bandages around Sanji's torso. "I can't believe it took only 2 weeks for your ribs and bruises to heal! It's crazy!"  
  


Sanji could only chuckle at the little doctor's disbelieved face as Zoro grinned with pride.

  
He hated seeing those white bandages on the Cook's body and now he can finally see the real Cook in the flesh. Chopper was about to unwrap the last bit around the Cook's abdomen but hesitated for a few seconds before wrapping it back up. Zoro frowned at that.

_  
Is the Cook still injured?_

  
But before Zoro could open his mouth to question further, Sanji spoke up with a grin.

  
"And look." Sanji flexed his wings and they spread out majestically behind him. Chopper squealed with glee at the sight and Zoro was flabbergasted.

  
It was beautiful. So beautiful that Zoro has to blink to make sure it was real. Sanji was looking so out of this world right now; his golden blond hair shining in its natural glow, his bright blue eyes sparkling with a child-like glint and his bluish-black wings which contrasted against his features making him even more stunning.

  
"It doesn't hurt that much anymore." He smiled.

  
"Sanji!!" Chopper was so elated that he jumped onto the Cook and starting sobbing against his chest.

  
Zoro couldn't stop grinning. Things are starting to look up. The Cook's smile was contagious and soon Chopper and him was grinning from ear to ear at this great piece of news. The Cook's recovered and now they can plan their counterattack.

  
"Great! Let's go tell everybody!" Chopper tugged at Sanji's arm to lead him outside and he quickly protested.

  
"Wait Chopper! Could I at least put on some clothes first?" He exclaimed.

  
Chopper turned and gave him a once look-over and blushed. "Sorry. I forgot."

  
Zoro for one, never once forgot the Cook was shirtless. In fact, he was very pleased to enjoy the view of the Cook shirtless. So he was quite disappointed that the show's over when the Cook pulled an oversized t-shirt over, blocking his view of the Cook's nicely build chest.

  
Sanji cursed when the shirt got caught on his wings and tugged it off. "Fucking shit! I can't even wear shirts now?!"

  
Zoro was about to tell him he doesn't mind but Chopper beat him to it by helping the Cook cut holes at the back of the shirt to allow the wings to pass through.

  
"What a waste of a good shirt...." Sanji muttered.

  
"Don't worry. It's mine." Zoro smirked, enjoying the blush that creep up his lover's face.

  
"No wonder it reeks of stinky seaweed..." He tried to sound angry but it came out weak and mumbled.

  
"C'mon." Zoro smirked. "Let's go see the guys."

 

* * *

 

Everyone gathered around their newly revived Cook and gasp in admiration at his magnificent wings. Unlike before, the Cook now dared to show off his wings to his nakama and he didn't seem to hate it as much as before. That's good in Zoro's opinion. He didn't like the fact that it was forced onto the Cook by those bastards however, it was now a part of the Cook and if Zoro was honest, those breathtaking wings have made him fall in love with the Cook all over again.

  
"So COOL!! Can you fly with those?!" Luffy's eyes gleamed with excitement as well as Usopp's and Chopper's.

  
"Don't know. Haven't tried it yet. But it should be possible...." Sanji shrugged.

  
"Try it!!" The three of them exclaimed in union and Sanji couldn't decline such a passionate request.

  
Sighing, he stretched his wings out and gave it a test. It was still weird for him to think of these unnatural wings on his back as a part of him but the fact that he can control them just like any part of his limbs makes it even more unnerving. Just what did those scientists do to achieve such astounding results? In a way, it's terrifying to think how far science has come and to be used in the hands of these crazy people.

  
He flapped his wings once and then twice, feeling the wind made by those powerful blows. A few more flaps and he found himself off the deck of the Sunny and hovering a few feet above ground.

  
Everyone gaped in awe at him while the trio cheered.

  
"Whoohoo!! SANJI!! Carry me!!" Luffy yelled and before Sanji knew it, Luffy was throwing himself onto him, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his torso.

  
"The fuck Luffy!" He growled and tried to stabilize himself in the air with the heavy weight clinging onto him.

  
"Higher! I want to go higher!" Luffy grinned cheekily at Sanji and though he was annoyed with the rubber idiot, he didn't have the heart to deny him.

  
A few more powerful flaps of his wings got him high up in the sky and into the clouds. Luffy cheered and whooped at his ear but Sanji was just happy that his captain was enjoying himself. If these wings could make his captain happy, then maybe it wasn't so bad having it after all. He was sure he could live with it no matter how much it reminded him off his time at the bastard hands. The wound at his abdomen burns and he quickly shook his head to clear himself of the horrific memories creeping up in his mind.

  
"Sanji, are you not enjoying yourself?" Luffy suddenly asked with a frown.

  
"It's nothing. I just have something on my mind." He muttered. Being in the skies is great and all but since learning his Sky Walk, he has been already able to travel the skies. It doesn't make much difference now that he has wings—maybe a lot faster but that isn't the point...

  
"Silly Sanji. You always have a lot on your mind. That's why you're so piss all the time." Luffy laughed.

  
"Don't make me drop you shitty rubber." Sanji retorted back playfully with a grin.

  
"Shishishi~ you won't." He answered with confidence.

  
Sanji sighed, annoyed at his captain but thankful for him all the same. Even when he's like this, Luffy never once treated him differently. And for that, he is forever grateful.

  
They fly around for a few more minutes before descending onto the Sunny.

  
"No fair! I wanna fly too!" Usopp pouted.

  
"Me too! Me too!" Chopper hopped up and down.

  
Sanji was about to oblige to their request but Zoro stepped in before he could.

  
"Guys, the shit-Cook just recovered. He shouldn't be stressing himself too much now."

  
Chopper looked guilty for getting too caught up with the whole flying thing that he forgot that as the doctor, he should have prioritized his patient's wellbeing first.

  
"Damn Marimo! I'm right here you know?! I'm not stressing myself and after weeks of bedrest, I could definitely use some exercise right now!" Sanji fumed.

  
"No Sanji. Zoro's right. You're still not fully recovered." Chopper insisted.

  
Sanji sulked, not happy at all for being told what to do.

  
"I'm at least allowed to cook right?"

  
"....Sure. Just make sure not to over exert yourself. I'll be coming in later to watch you to make sure you don't." Chopper gave him a stern gaze to emphasize his point.

  
"Yeah. Fine. Whatever. As long as I get to cook." Sanji said, folding up his wings behind him as though he had done this a thousand times, he strolled off towards his safe haven; the kitchen.

  
Upon entering, he was relieved to see that it is well maintained and everything seems as he had left it before all of these shit happened. He ran a hand over the countertops and breathes in the spicy-sweet smell of his spices filling the room.

  
How he missed his kitchen. How he missed cooking, especially for his friends. His hands itches to do something and he quickly ran through some recipes in his mind and drafted up a meal plan for lunch. He was sure everyone was looking forward to eating his meals again and he damn well does his best to make the best extravagant feast for the crew for all they'd done for him.

  
He went about the kitchen getting the needed ingredients for his meal, glad that the crew—most likely the lovely ladies—remembered to restock the pantry and fridge with food.

  
He gritted his teeth in irritation when his wings hit onto the items on the countertops, sending it crushing onto the floor. He tried to fold his wings tighter against him, biting back a curse at the abomination on his back.

  
Damn it. He keeps forgetting that he's not just a regular human unlike before.

  
He continued working through his preparations, this time being more mindful of his wings and trying not to get any feathers into the food. After all the preparations have been done, he proceeded with cutting the vegetables.

  
He had some trouble with the knife—mostly because he was still weak and has not fully recovered his strength yet—and it greatly frustrates him that he can't even do something as simple as that.

  
The old geezer would nag at him if he sees him like this.

  
After going through much pain and numerous breaks in between cutting, he was finally done with the vegetables and ready to work on the main dish. He had decided to make something complicated at first but seeing how he can't even chop vegetables properly, he changed the menu a little and settled for fried rice. He checked that they had plenty of fish left so seafood fried rice it is.

  
Everything seems to be going well so far until he turned on the stove. It was something he didn't need to think twice about whenever he cooks, this time however, something was wrong—so very wrong.

  
The fire burns bright on the stove and he felt his body freeze in place. Every muscle in his body feels locked tight and he struggled hard to breathe. It was like he forgotten how to.

  
The heat from the fire was burning hot. But as a cook he should be used to it by now after years of being in the kitchen however that was not the case as of now. Now, the fire burning on the stove  _scares_  him.

  
It brought up memories that he didn't want to surface; memories that he thought he buried deep within his mind the moment he got out of that hellhole.

_  
Despair. Agony. Anguish. Pleas. Hopelessness._

_  
And pain.......so much pain._

_  
A glint of metal. The crackling of molten iron against the fire. The red hot sizzling stick slowly advancing._

_  
Smells of burning flesh._

_  
Cries of agony._

_  
Laughter in his ears._

_  
Pain.Pain.PAIN. **PAINPAINPAIN!**_

  
The wound on his abdomen where the bandages covered burns with such intensity even though somewhere in his mind he knows it's not real but he couldn't stop the panic that started to rise. He clutched at it and dug his nails firmly into it, wishing with all his might that he could carve it out.

  
He hadn't notice he had fallen to the ground with his hands clutched tightly around himself. Hadn't notice his wings wrapping protectively around him, surrounding him with comforting darkness. Hadn't notice the tears streaming down his face. He just sat there in silence listening to his own rugged breathing.

  
"Sanji!"

  
He hadn't even heard the door open, hadn't notice someone coming through. But he didn't want anyone to see him like this. Didn't want his nakama to worry.

  
Two big wide brown eyes hovered into his view and he was so relieved to see it was the little doctor. He knew. The doctor knew more of less of what happened to him during his time there due to him tending to all his injuries and of course, being his doctor means he saw  _that_  too.

  
He made the doctor promise not to tell anyone about it. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't even want to  _think_  about it. Those Noble bastards think they can toy with his body and then put their fucking mark on him?! Sick bastards!

  
Chopper had promised him; saying it was patient confidentiality and promised him he'll not breathe a word to anyone about it, not till he's ready to talk about it.

  
It hurts so much. The pain was so unbearable and nothing he'd experienced before can compare to that. Not even being physically abused by his siblings. Not even starving on a damn god-forsaken rock for months.

  
No. He didn't think anything can compare to how degrading it is to have your sense of self stripped away from you by branding a mark onto your skin. They constantly reminded him that his life does not belong to him anymore, that he's less than a human being and just a toy to them.

  
He had once considered ending it all. He was made into a freak and he was in hell. Everything seems so hopeless at one point and the thought of death seems so pleasant compared to living in this cell.

  
But then he thought of his crew and all thoughts of death were banished from his head.

  
He couldn't do that to his nakama. They were coming for him. He was sure of it. And he couldn't let them stage a rescue and come out empty-handed now could he?

  
If he chose to take the easy way out, his nakama would be devastated. He couldn't do that to them.

  
He couldn't do it to ease the pain for himself if it means hurting his nakama who'd come all the way through all odds for him. That wouldn't be right.

  
So with those thoughts in mind, he hung on and endured everything they threw at him. Even after getting that damn mark, he held on firmly to the thought that his nakama was coming for him.

  
He just had to hold out till the time comes. However, even though they weren't able to break his will, they still manage to leave scars that last forever. Just like the brand on his abdomen. That disgusting mark that dares try to claim him.

  
He never wants anyone to see it. No one—especially Zoro. He was sure it'll hurt him to see it and he didn't want to make him worry anymore. He's back with his crew now and he'll heal. For now, he will push the damn brand out of his mind and focus on recovering.

  
Well, that's what he thought at first. But who knew the effects of trauma could be so strong?

  
He never thought it would affect him this much. And he hated that even after escaping from that place, he still feels trapped.

  
"Sanji. Please breathe...In..Out..In....Out. Come on...." Chopper's voice got him out of his state of panic and with some effort, shifted his eyes onto the reindeer and held onto his worried gaze as though it was a lifeline.

  
He's here now. He's safe on the Sunny and there are no bastards in lab coats to poke and prod him with their sticks like he's some kind of animal.

  
"Sanji...." Chopper called his name again and this time he nodded his head to show that he's alright now.

  
Chopper sniffed and stared at the blond with worried eyes. "It's better if you talk about it with someone you know...You can't keep going on like this...."

  
Sanji knows it too. But this sort of things wasn’t so easy to casually talk about nor was it pleasant to hear. He didn't want his nakama to be upset about this. It's over and he doesn't want to dwell on it anymore.

  
"No. You promised me Chopper. No one must know." He said and was glad that his voice was steady and in control.

  
"But—"

  
"No. I can't." Sanji shook his head bitterly and Chopper quickly clamp his jaw shut and dropped whatever he has to say.

  
"Alright...." Chopper sighed and got into his heavy point to help Sanji up.

  
"Could you at least tell me what triggered it?" He asked hopefully.

  
"Fire." Sanji said simply, a little ashamed that his own element would come back to haunt him. As Brook might say it; it really  _backfired_  on him.

  
"Are you sure you want to continue?" Chopper eyed the stove and the uncooked ingredients on the counter and Sanji sighed.

  
"Yeah I do. Just....could you stay here just in case?"

  
He was sure Chopper would agree however, he still felt bad for having to rely on the little doctor on his own personal issues.

  
He is a cook damnit! And the kitchen is his domain. So why couldn't he perform his duties as usual as he always had?

  
It frustrates him so much that he has been reduced to this state. But he damn well was not going to give in to his fears.

  
"Sure Sanji!" Chopper smiled, glad to be of help to his friend. He got a book out from somewhere and hopped onto the bench to read while keeping an eye on the Cook.

  
Sanji was grateful for the doctor's presence. It's reassuring to know that one of his nakama is in the same room as him; helps keep his fears at bay.

  
He turned on the flame on low and forced himself to keep his eyes away from the source and keep his mind on other things such as the lovely ladies in their striking bikini suits or finding the All Blue. The former was more prominent in his mind and works better, making him feeling quite relaxed.

  
"Sanji, are you alright? Your face looks weird...." Chopper's voice pulled him back into reality and he shook himself awake and focused on the reindeer.

  
"What you mean?"

  
"You have drool on your face."

  
Oh. Sanji quickly wipe off that stupid grin on his face and an embarrassed cough.

  
"It's nothing Chopper."

  
He got back to his cooking with a relatively fast pace and soon had prepared all the crew's favorite dishes on the table. He even had time to make a candy apple for Chopper to thank him for his company. The little reindeer was so ecstatic at seeing the sweet delicacy that he squealed in delight.

  
"Help me get the guys here and we can start eating." He told Chopper and the little reindeer quickly ran out the door.

  
"LUNCH'S READY GUYS!!"

  
"YAY!! MEAT!!" Came Luffy's hell from somewhere below deck.

  
Sanji braced himself for the incoming attack when the rubbery head of his captain came flying through the door and he quickly raised a foot to counter it.

  
"Wait till everyone's here you idiot!" He yelled.

  
"Meanie..." Luffy pouted before getting up from the floor and bouncing over to his seat. His eyes scanned over the plates of food and practically drooled at the sight.

  
The others came in a single file into the galley and were amazed at the sight of the food on the table. How they missed this. And the aroma....

  
They said their thanks to the Cook and wasted no time before devouring the food in front of them.

  
"YUM!! SANJI'S FOOD IS THE BEST!!" Luffy yelled with his mouth stuffed full of food.

  
" _Super_  delicious as always Cook-bro!" Franky gave a thumbs-up.

  
"My stomach is so full! But I'm a skeleton so I have no stomach! Yohohoho!!"

  
"You cooked all our favorite foods!" Nami observed.

  
"Thank you so much for this Cook-san." Robin smiled warmly.

  
"You're very much welcome my lovely Robin-chan." Sanji swooned and danced around the table to get the drinks he prepared from the fridge.

  
Zoro observed the cook and couldn't help the small smile that crept up his face at the sight of his happy Cook in his natural habitat.

  
This is what he wanted. The Cook seems like himself again and the crew's all back together as it should be.

  
He took in another swig of his booze and took another bite off his plate. How he missed the damn Cook's food. Nothing can ever compare to his food.

  
"Want another?"

  
The Cook was by his side with another bottle of alcohol in his hands. And Zoro was surprised that the Cook was offering. Most of the time he'd bitch about what an alcoholic he is and deny him his booze but now he was offering it.

  
Not one to deny booze, he nodded and relished in the feeling that the Cook was serving him his drink.

  
"Thanks." He raised his cup in hand.

  
The Cook just nodded and went back to his seat to eat. Zoro noticed that he was sitting on the bench and not his usual seat at the table. His wings tucked tightly behind his back looking quite uncomfortable and his shoulders were hunched, as if trying to make himself small.

  
Zoro sighed.  _Looks like the Cook's not fully recovered yet._

  
He thought spending time in the kitchen would help the Cook settle his mind on whatever's hunting him however, seems like it won't be that simple.

  
No matter. Zoro was glad to at least have his Cook cooking and making a fool of himself again through his constant flirtations with the two women.

  
That's progress at least.    
  


Things will get better, Zoro was now certain of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opps. I've been writing so much that I've forgotten to post it because I hate editing it and checking the chapter over for mistakes. I'm sure there are a lot so please dont mind them. Hope the story is going well and that you're enjoying it so far. I don't know why but I just love making Sanji suffer. (I'm a messed up person.:P) But don't worry, Zoro will be there for him every step of the way! (If he doesn't get lost....-_-)
> 
> I'll be updating it again next week so cya then!
> 
> ~Purplepulu


	7. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marines attack. Zoro opens his fat mouth.

After just a month, everything seems to be normal again—at least the Strawhats' version of normal. Sanji quickly adjusted to his extra limbs and the others were quick to accept his new look, even begging him—mostly Luffy's doing—to carry them to the skies for fun. He indulged their wishes sometimes and at others, yells at them for being a nuisance and that he has better things to do then be their entertainment.

  
And thus, Sanji's life quickly returns back to his usual routine of sleep, cook and fights. Although he's forced to undergo checkups once a week by Chopper because he's still worried about what else the scientists may have done to his body that they're unaware of. Sanji wanted to laugh and tell him that he was being paranoid but didn't because deep down, he also feels unsure and so he decided to let the doctor do whatever he wants if it makes him satisfied.

  
Right now, everyone on the Sunny were relaxing and doing their own things. The happy-go-lucky trio is back to their usual antics and playing around on the deck with Robin keeping an eye on them while reading in the comfort of the shade. Nami was in her room drawing her maps, Franky in his workshop, Zoro in the Crow's Nest working out and Sanji in his kitchen.

  
Everything was as it should be.

  
That is until the marines started attacking.

  
Zoro was too concentrated on his training that he spotted the ships a little too late. They were within firing distance before Zoro shouted out a warning from the Crow's Nest, alerting everyone. Everyone rushed onto the deck immediately to face the incoming foe. Cannonballs were fired and Luffy quickly jumped up to rebound them using his Gomu Gomu no Balloon. Zoro also intercepted some cannonballs with his blades, sending them into the air where it exploded harmlessly.

  
Sanji was tempted to get in on the action too. It's been months since he had a good fight—fighting with the marimo doesn't count because he's a brainless plant. Plus he owes the marines for what they done to him and he has been itching to pay it back tenfold to them. The marines attacking them has only 2 ships in their fleet—just regular patrol ships— but it'll have to do for now to satisfy Sanji's hunger for a fight.

  
He tapped his dress shoes on the ground as the enemy ship got closer and when it's within jumping distance, he leaped high into the air using his sky walk and onto their ship. He had completely forgotten about the wings on his back because he had never used it much especially for a fight so naturally it got caught by the wind, pushing him back and throwing his balanced off.

  
Before he could land face first onto the deck of the enemy's ship, his reflexes kicked in causing his wings to unfold and spread out majestically behind him in order to save him from a fall.

  
He landed on one knee with his head bowed from embarrassment from that disgraceful entrance and didn't dare look up. He could feel all eyes on him and even gasps of surprise. 

_  
Damn it! How could I been so stupid!_  He cursed himself. Didn't his crew mates warn him that he's the most wanted man right now? With even the Celestial Dragons after him, he would have thought to stay low and keep his wings hidden (not that he could hide something this big.).

  
But no. Sanji has got to be an idiot and show off to his enemies and best of all—the fucking marines. He was sure his life was over.

  
"Damn stupid Cook!" Zoro's voice came from somewhere behind him and he felt a large cloth draped over his shoulders, hiding his wings from view. "Think before you act next time!" He snarled and stood in front of him, shielding him from the marines' sight.

  
Sanji was both touched and angered by the fact that the marimo was so protective of him and also he needed the marimo to protect him.

  
But he shouldn't complain, not when he's causing so much trouble for his nakama.

  
Not when he's causing trouble for Zoro...

  
"Chopper!" Zoro yelled for the doctor. "Come get this idiot away and somewhere safe!"

  
"On it!" Chopper's voice came from somewhere on Sunny and Sanji gritted his teeth at the feeling of being so useless. His friends are fighting and he's just sitting there doing nothing. But if he does fight and the marines found out who he really is, they might issue a bounty with his name and face on it for the world to see. For a pirate, that is actually a great honor because the higher your bounty is, the greater the threat you pose to the marines. However, that's not the case with Sanji because his bounty is considered a prize. When pirates are captured, they get executed for their crimes, but that won't be the case with him.

  
He was sure he'll be met with a fate worse than death. He'd be the Celestial Dragons' slave—a toy to be admired and used till it's broken. He'd already suffered at their hands and even had their damn mark on his flesh but he'll rather die than let them have their hands on him again.

  
Chopper hopped up to the ship in his Walking Point and Sanji obediently got onto him, clutching the cloth around him in a death grip and folding his wings against his back as tightly as he could. Right as Chopper was about to jump, Sanji spared a glance behind and saw that Zoro had three katanas out and his bandana on. He was serious and the marines are going to die for what they saw today.

  
Zoro was dead certain to make sure Sanji's secret stays a secret and Sanji don't know what to feel about that. He really didn't want the marimo to fight his battles for him or did he want to cause trouble. He rather be there fighting alongside him but now he can't even do that.

  
Chopper brought him back onto the Sunny and hustled him into the infirmary before shutting the door on him.

_  
What the fuck?! I can fight too!_  He wanted to yell and throw a tantrum like a child but that would get him nowhere. Same as rushing out like an idiot after that attempt to fight, he would only cause trouble. He understands that his nakama are all trying to protect him and he's grateful for that. However, just sitting here doing nothing frustrates him beyond anything. He feels useless. He feels so pathetic, like fucking deadweight.

  
Ignoring Chopper's rule about no smoking in the infirmary, he took out his packet that he always kept on himself and swiftly lit one up. The sweet relief of nicotine filled his lungs and he soon felt the tension in his shoulders slipped away by a margin.

  
He could still hear the sounds of a fight outside and he bit on his cigarette to try to keep himself still.

_  
No. I will only cause more trouble by going out._  He told himself firmly. If only there was a way to hide these massively damn wings!

  
Covering up with a cloth like what he did earlier won't work, not when his wings bulged out like a sore thumb.   


 

Could he cut it off?  
  


  
He shook his head the moment the idea came to him. No, that'll be stupid, even stupider than Zoro trying to slice his feet off when he was stuck on the wax. He didn't want to be brought down to his level; thinking slicing off limbs is the answer to everything.

  
He heard a scream that he immediately recognized as Nami's and swiveled quickly to look out the porthole.

  
Nami was on the marine's ship along with Franky, the others were spread out on the other ship and some on Sunny. Nami was putting up a good fight until one of the Marines manages to knock her Clima Tact out of her hands and she was defenseless against the incoming marines raising their swords to attack her. Even though Franky was the closest to her, he won't make it in time as he was dealing with his own group of marines and that left only him.

  
Without a second thought, he burst through the door and unfurled his wings to take to the skies. His wings make him fast, as fast as a mermaid swimming in the seas and he crossed the Sunny in no time at all and onto the marine ship where Nami was.

  
She was on the ground with a marine over her. Sanji's face grew hot with rage and he felt the familiar burn of his Diable Jambe heat up his legs. He folded his wings and let himself drop down, his leg outstretched to kick the living shit out of that marine who try to harm her beloved Nami-san.

  
His foot met the face of the marine, sending him flying backwards into the sea. He stood proudly in front of Nami and offered a hand to her which she gratefully accepted.

  
"Sanji-kun...why are you here?" She asked in disbelief.

  
"Rescuing you my beauty~ I can't let those ugly brutes harm a lovely lady like you." He cooed like a lovesick fool he always been, earning an eye-roll from the Navigator.

  
"Seriously Sanji-kun, you need to go hide before someone sees you." She urged.

  
His smile faltered a little at being dismissed by the Navigator as though he was someone to be protected. His brain understands the necessity to stay hidden but his heart wants to stand with his nakama and fight.

  
"....Okay...." He opened his wings to return but not before one of the fallen marines got a good look at him and screamed.

  
"Ahhhh!!! Monster!!"

  
Sanji was irked by that label. "Who the fuck are you calling a—"

  
"Sanji-kun!" Nami scolded, glaring at him.

  
Sanji backed away sheepishly and tried to ignore the gaping marine who was now being threatened by Nami.

  
His nakama can handle it from here. He should just stop being a bother and go hide out like an obedient soldier.

  
The wait was agonizing and Sanji had smoked away one packet of cigarettes while waiting for the outside battle to end. The rest of the battle went on smoothly with the Strawhats earning their victory, leaving the marine's ships battered and sinking into the depths of the sea.

  
Sanji went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, knowing that they'll be hungry after the fight, especially that rubber idiot. Plus cooking helps him feel useful instead of sitting in the infirmary doing nothing. So he cooked and everything else just falls away from his chaotic mind.

  
Chopper came running in with a worried look and Sanji tilted his head a little to see him while keeping an eye on the stew he was making.

  
"Sanji! Are you alright?!"

  
"I'm fine Chopper. I should be the one asking you that...." He sighed as he turned off the stove to face the doctor.

  
Chopper's fur was a little ruffled but there seems to be no injuries on him which Sanji was glad to see.

  
The stomping of boots came from behind Chopper and the marimo came barging in like an angry bull.

  
"What the hell were you thinking Cook?" He yelled at him and Sanji was taken aback by his sudden anger.

  
"You are wanted by the government! WANTED, Cook! Do you not understand what that means? And yet you go out there to show off your wings to them and allow them to have a chance at you! What if they captured you again?! Do you even think about that?! How could you just charge out like an idiot?! Be more mindful of your situation Cook!"

  
Sanji stood silent during Zoro's rant, seemingly not knowing what to say. He knows he shouldn't have gone out like that the first time because he wasn't thinking but he doesn't regret it the second time. If it meant helping his nakama, he'll gladly do it anytime even to the point of risking his very existence to do so.

  
He knows it full well. He doesn't need someone else to fucking lecture him about his decisions—especially from that stupid moss-head!

  
Anger rises in him and he took a step towards the marimo.

  
"You think I don't know that?" He voice coming out calmer than he would have thought. "You think I could've stayed inside like a good little boy when all of you are out there fighting while I sit here doing  _nothing_?!" He was shouting now but he can't seem to stop, the words pouring out from him without his consent.

  
"I'm a member of the Strawhat pirates too! I don't need protecting and I definitely do not need to be lectured about my actions by you of all people!"

  
"Oh yeah? That's not what it looks like to me. Chopper had to haul your ass out of there just now. And it was me who had to rescue your ass out of that marine prison." Zoro blurted out with a smug look without realizing what he just said.

  
Sanji stared at him in a mixture of rage and disbelief. Did the Swordsman just imply that he was a burden? That he couldn't protect himself?

  
Memories of the time when he was stuck in the marine base resurfaced in his mind. How he tried so hard to escape during the first few months he'd been captured. How he failed and ended up with more scars than before and how they'd punished him for disobeying. He can never forget how useless and helpless he was in their hands; forced to obey their commands and entertain them for their sick amusement.

  
His breaths started coming in swallow gaps.  
  


_Nonono! Not in front of him! No!_

  
But that only helped to make his panic rise, making his breathing quicken and his vision swum. He vaguely heard Chopper screaming his name and the marimo running towards him. He didn't even know when he dropped to the floor and curled up into a ball but it helped to lessen the pain in his chest. Everything burns inside of him and he felt like dying all over again.

  
Words were heard but none of them made any sense to him. He couldn't even see clearly and his head hurts so badly to the point of nausea. He then felt a prick on his arm and flashes of men in lab coats pointing sharp needles at him came to his frantic mind but before he could react, the pressure in his chest loosen and soon his body fell slack. His mind was fuzzy and even though deep down he knew it was suppose to help him, he can't help but be afraid of falling unconscious.

  
However, his fears were chased away when he felt two strong arms lifting him up and a warm voice wash over him.

  
"Hang on Cook...."  
  


And everything went black.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm updating it early because I'm going on my long awaited holiday tmr! So I won't be posting for a month or so. Really hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review so I can know what I can improve on and what you want to see. Thanks! <3
> 
> ~Purplepulu


	8. Only Alive Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji gets a new increased bounty. But he is not happy about it one bit.

 

Zoro carried the unconscious Cook to the infirmary with Chopper rushing ahead to get the room ready. The rest of the crew had gathered after hearing the shouting match between him and the Cook and once they saw Zoro rushing to the infirmary with the Cook in his arms, they all panicked and started demanding an explanation.

  
Zoro ignored everyone, his only concern is the Cook right now and nothing else matters.

  
Chopper shut the door, demanding that he work in peace and Zoro laid the Cook onto the bed.

  
"Zoro, I need you to leave."

  
"No. I'm staying here with the Cook."

  
"Zoro....I'm sorry....but it'll be best if you wait outside with the rest...." Chopper insisted. "Sanji's not in a stable condition right now....so...."

  
Zoro didn't understand what the doctor was trying to say. All he knows that Sanji's hurt and in pain. He needed to be there for him; to stay by his side till he wakes.

  
"Zoro....Do you not understand? Sanji had a panic attack because of your words! I don't want him to wake up and suffer another relapse so please just leave him alone for now." Chopper said sternly; a complete opposite of his usual child-like demeanor. Right now he's a doctor and he only has his patient's best interest at heart.

  
Zoro felt as though he was slapped by Chopper's words.  _It was me? I caused this?_

  
He had been careless with his words and knowing how sensitive the Cook is, he should have been more mindful but he was too angry at that moment and didn't think at all. He had fucked up and now the Cook's hurting from his carelessness.

  
Seeing Zoro's expression, Chopper knew he understood what he had done wrong but still he needed him to leave and so he gently pushed the Swordsman out of the door, whispering softly that he'll informed him at once when Sanji's awake.

  
Zoro was lead out like a zombie and couldn't react until Luffy demanded his attention.

  
"Zoro! What's wrong with Sanji?!" Luffy exclaimed. The rest of the crew pressed in closer to hear his answer.

  
"Erm......" His mouth wouldn't work. He didn't want to say. It was all his fault and he's so angry at himself for that.

  
"Hey, What's wrong bro?" Franky laid his big, metal hand on his shoulders forcing him to turn to face them.

  
"Nothing." He could only mumble out and roughly shook off Franky's touch, pushing his way through his nakama and towards the Crow's Nest.

  
Everyone watched him go and didn't say a word. They heard a little of what happened in the galley with them being so loud but they didn't hear the part where Sanji collapsed and can only wait till Chopper comes out to inform them on their Cook's condition.

  
"I thought things were going well...." Nami sighed, staring forlornly at the infirmary door.

  
"Yeah....Sanji seems to be better and then this happens..." Usopp added.

  
"Give Cook-bro more time. I'm sure he'll bounce back soon." Franky tried to lift up the atmosphere but failing to do so, even Brook was not in the mood to make any skull jokes.

  
"I hope so...." Nami sighed once again and settled on the grass with her knees pulled up. Usopp and Robin joined her with Robin sitting shoulder to shoulder beside her, providing her support. Franky and Brook also sat down on the lawn and started fiddling with their tools; Brook with his violin and Franky with his machines. Luffy—who has been quiet all along—sat right beside the infirmary door with his hat pulled down covering his face.

  
The mood was heavy and they sat in silence as they waited for Chopper to be done.

* * *

  
  


Everything seems so heavy; his arms, his legs, even breathing was difficult.

  
As awareness slowly came back to him, he realized he was in the infirmary—again....

  
The feel of the fabric underneath him, the weight of the blanket on him and the smell of antiseptics in the air has become a familiar thing to him and he was getting sick of it.

  
He slowly peeled open his eyes with some difficulty and the familiar wooden ceiling greeted him. The room was dark and silent which was strange because the Sunny was rarely this quiet.

  
Soft snores got his attention and he noticed that Chopper was sleeping at his desk. The little doctor was drooling a little and he looks extremely exhausted. Sanji knew he must be the cause of his exhaustion and feels a little guilty at that.

  
He should make a snack for the doctor to thank him, it's the least he could do for everything Chopper has done to help him—even keeping his secret from the crew.

  
He quietly got out of bed, grimacing when all his wounds starts hurting as he moved. But he was used to physical pain and knew how to push it to the back of his mind and focused on making it to the kitchen. Once there, he felt immediately more at ease and got down to preparing a small snack for the sweet-tooth reindeer, some fruit-flavored ones for the ladies and if he's feeling generous enough, some high protein snacks for the guys.

  
With the ingredients all prepared and tools ready to go, he fell into a familiar rhythm of cooking and feels his mind drifting off to happier times.

  
He loves cooking ever since he was a child and that fact hasn't changed since then. Cooking helps him get his mind off of things such as his injuries and other things he rather not address right now.

  
He was getting good at maneuvering himself across the kitchen without getting his wings caught up on things around him. Like it or not, the wings are now a part of him and he better damn well get used to it. At least that's what he keeps telling himself.

  
After everything was done and set up, he decided to take a breather with his smokes and headed outside just in time to see the morning sun rising half way in the distance.

  
There was no one on the deck and using his observation Haki, he noted that it was Brook on watch today. The others must be all still asleep in the bunks.

  
Lighting up one cigarette and taking a deep, relaxing breath, he lean of the railing to admire the sunrise and bask in the cool morning breeze.

  
His short peaceful moment was ruined when a chirp of a bird brought his attention and he noticed a News Coo flying above him.

  
He paid the seagull for the newspaper and thanked it as it flew off. Nami was usually the one getting the news but since he was up he didn't mind helping her get it today. After all, he also enjoys reading about the world and the things happening in it.

  
But what he did not expect was a full-blown page dedicated to a bounty.

 

  
A bounty of his face.

 

A bounty with his name printed on it.

 

A bounty that reads ' **ONLY ALIVE** '.

 

A bounty that has a ridiculous amount of more than his original bounty.

 

In other better circumstances, he'd be overjoyed at the amount his bounty is worth. He even beat the marimo and even his Captain's.

  
However, he knows that's not the case. He didn't receive his bounty by doing something destructive that caught the marines' eyes. He didn't earn it by being a notorious pirate that their crew is known for. He hadn't done any deeds to earn it.

  
The bounty was a trap for him. Other pirates are sure to try their hand at getting this bounty. He known that the Strawhat Pirates has many enemies—that is the path towards being a Pirate King—however, he didn't want to have enemies coming at him like this! Like he's an animal and they're the hunters. Like he's some sort of prize to be gotten.

  
He knew this was coming ever since the news was talking about the angel rumor but now that it's really happening, he didn't think it would be so aggravating.

  
His bounty poster; something that used to bring him pride and joy, was now used to mock him.

  
What would the cooks back at the Baratie think when they see the poster? Would they think that something's off? Or would they be happy for him? He didn't want them to be proud of something he didn't do or was forced onto him.

  
The thought made his anger rise to the point of boiling rage. His hands crushed the papers and he wanted to burn the bounty to smithereens but that won't help the issue.

  
He was a prize. A prize to be hunted for and if they succeed.....

  
He didn't want to think about it. One stay at their base was enough for him.

  
The marines and possibly the whole world know about him now. This isn't an issue he could take on by himself and the crew deserves to know what trouble awaits them. Everything is his fault. And if the crew decides that he's too much of a burden to them and a hindrance towards their dreams, he totally understands and will leave without a fuss.

  
As he stood there fighting the inner turmoil threatening to overwhelm him, the sun has already risen to its peak and the crew is starting to wake.

  
He heard the footsteps of his crew mates making their way up to the deck, he took a deep breath and steeled himself.

  
Here goes nothing.

  
"Ah, Sanji-kun! Are you feeling better now?"

  
His sweet Nami-san was worried about him! Ah, if the circumstances weren't this dire, he would have swooned and danced for her. But alas, he couldn't bring himself to even admire her morning beauty and could only nod and smile at her.

  
"Thanks for asking dear Nami-san. I'm feeling much better. Sorry for worrying you."

  
Nami waved off his apology and frowned when she saw the piece of paper clutched in his hands.

  
"Is that the news for today?"

  
"Y-Yeah...." Sanji hesitated before handing over the paper over to her and she snatched it quickly before he could think about grabbing it back.

  
By now, everyone was awake and gathered on the deck with the exception of Zoro.

  
Chopper came bounding over in a hurry with his medical bag and immediately gave Sanji a quick check-over before nodding in relief.

  
".....What the hell is this....." Nami muttered, her attention on the paper she was reading and everyone turned their attention over to her.

  
"What's wrong Nami?" Usopp asked. He did not like the look on her face and it was beginning to affect him too.

  
Wordlessly, Nami turned the newspaper over to show them the page she was reading and everyone couldn't help but frown in anger as they read the news.

  
In bold letters, the page read:

 

**The Tenryuubi are offering a generous amount of Beli for the capture of Black-Leg Sanji.**

 

  
Underneath the heading, was a bounty poster. It was a bounty poster with a face they were used to seeing. But what was surprising about the bounty poster is the amount.

 

  
On the bounty poster was written:

 

**Black-Leg Sanji**

**WANTED: ONLY ALIVE**  
**$777,000,000**

 

 

Everyone gaped at the amount on the bounty and stared dumbfounded at it. There was a moment of silence before Luffy spoke up.

  
"No fair! Sanji got a higher bounty than me now!" He pouted, immediately breaking all tension that was surrounding them.

  
"Luffy...." Nami sighed exasperatedly. "You know what it means by wanted by the government and everyone in the world right?"

  
"Yeah! But who cares about that! No one's getting Sanji and that's that. I'll kick their ass if they even try! No one touches my nakama!" Luffy declared with the same happy grin he always wore and that air of confidence around him made everyone—including Sanji—relax a little.

  
"Thanks Captain...."

  
"Shishishi~ No need for thanks! We're nakama aren't we? We protect one another and no one will get left behind, not under my watch!"

  
It was moments like these that made him realize how much he respects his captain especially when the man acts like a buffoon most of the time. But when you're in trouble, he'll always come through for you and say the words you needed to hear. And for now, that's enough for Sanji to leave his fears aside and focus on what's important.

  
The happy atmosphere was broken when Luffy's stomach growled—it was loud; like a whale's call.

  
"Shishishi~ Sanji!!!! I'm hungry!!"

  
Sanji couldn't help but roll his eyes. Just when you realize you admire something about him, he quickly makes you wonder why on earth are you following this idiot again.

  
"Food's in the kitchen you damn black hole!" As soon as he said that, Luffy was gone. "Leave some for the others idiot!" He yelled as he ran after him.

  
The others watched on with smiles on their faces before turning to one another and back onto the newspaper.

  
"The Celestial Dragons must really want him if they're offering such a large amount of money just to capture him alive..." Usopp commented.

  
"Yohoho. Something tells me there will be a lot of difficult battles ahead of us." Brook tried to sound cheerful but the atmosphere was too dark for them to even chuckle.

  
"Indeed. We must all be prepared for what's to come." Robin agreed with a solemn nod.

  
"D-Don't worry! With the g-great Captain U-Usopp by your side, you have nothing to fear!" Usopp tried to act heroic but his trembling knees gave it away how he really feels.

  
"Wow Usopp! You're so cool!" Chopper—ever the innocent one—beamed at him with wide, wondrous eyes that was filled with respect.

  
"OW! I'll beef up the Sunny so that no ships can catch up to us!" Franky did his signature pose earning a small chuckle from Robin.

  
"By the way, where is that idiot? Did he get lost on the ship again?"

  
"That was yesterday Nami." Usopp oh-so helpfully added.

  
"I believe he's at the Crow's Nest right now. But he asked for some time alone to meditate so I respectfully left him to it." Brook answered.

  
"That idiot. After what happened yesterday, he should be staying right by his side like he did when we first got Sanji-kun back. But now he's acting like he's avoiding Sanji-kun. Just what is his problem?" Nami huffs.

  
"Now now Navigator-san. It's between the two of them so it's best that we let them settle it themselves." Robin said.

  
"But what if that idiot hurt Sanji-kun?"

  
"Then we shall take over the situation." Robin smirked; the kind of smirk that she has when she have something evil up her sleeves.

  
Nami immediately got her message and her eyes perks up. "Ooh. I like the way you think sis."

  
Usopp and Chopper could only stare at them with fearful expressions on their faces knowing that the girls are not going to let Zoro off that easy if he ever hurt the blond.

  
Franky put a hand on both their shoulder and shook his head. "It's best not to get involved." And he should know, he's speaking from experience and it still haunts him till this day—how scary women can be when they put their mind to getting what they want.

  
"C'mon boys, let's eat before Luffy finishes off our share too." Nami waved at them with a sly smile on her face as she headed to the galley to eat with Robin following.

  
"I really hope everything would turn out fine with those two...." Usopp sighed.

  
"I'm sure they'll be fine. They're part of the monster trio after all!" Brook said cheerfully.

  
"Yeah..." Chopper offered a weak reply as his eyes darted to the floor, not daring to meet their eyes. As the doctor, he knows Sanji was not at all " _fine_ " but he couldn't tell the others about it—not without breaking Sanji's trust. And even if they did know about it, there was nothing they could do in the meantime so there's no point in telling them right?

  
That's what Chopper kept telling himself but the guilt was slowly building up inside of him. He was not meant to do this kind of thing. He can't lie, that is Usopp's thing. But as a doctor, he has to keep his patient's personal health records confidential especially when the patient does not want others to know about it.

  
Chopper was at a standstill and he didn't know he should do. But he was sure Sanji was feeling even worse than him right now so if Sanji if bearing with it, Chopper told himself he could too.

  
He'll do his very best to be there for Sanji and support him as a nakama and as a doctor. With that determined thought in mind, Chopper followed the two into the galley for breakfast.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> About the new bounty for Sanji, I notice his previous bounties always have '7's in them so i just added another. Lols. I actually wanted to put some insanely high amt but that would raise some questions so I rather make it safe. hahas.
> 
> And giant thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter, sorry if I didn't reply to some of you but I want you all to know that every one of these comments means a lot to me! So thanks again and till next time!
> 
> ~Purplepulu


	9. Only Fools Rush In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a look at the other side shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one but I think it's necessary in order to understand the story better in the later part. I had fun writing in this idiot's perspective and it's something i've nvr done so before. Hope you all don't get too offended by anything said in this chapter.
> 
> Not beta read so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!:3

 

Somewhere on the Red Line, lies a land highly restricted to only a few selected people called the Holy Land Mariejois; the capital of the World Government.

  
Here we have our resident idiot taking a stroll down the town on his ride.

  
And by ride—I mean slave.

  
That's right, the people of Mariejois—or rather, they prefer to be called Celestial Dragons—think they're of a higher being close to God and treat the other people born of different status as their servants.

  
It's the same with Saint Charlos here with his father; Saint Rosward.

  
Saint Rosward has always given his son whatever he wants and is pleased when his son follow in his footsteps—especially an eye for choosing new, more resistant slaves that would last longer before they break.

  
The ones they have currently was useless; slow-witted and broken. He would have to acquire new ones soon. His son said he's working on a project to obtain his desired, perfect slave and it's almost completed. He can't wait to see the end result.

  
If they could get the perfect slave, they can show it off to that bastard Saint Camael and wipe that smug look off his face. That bastard once had a mermaid as his slave but that idiot didn't know how rare they are and let her wilt away in the most ugly manner. What an imbecile.

  
But not his son.

  
Saint Charlos has the perfect plan in mind. No one would ever have thought of this!

  
The Celestial Dragons are Gods, so they must have an angel by their sides to serve their every need.

  
But alas, angels were recorded to never had existed or witnessed thus Saint Charlos decided to create one of his own.

  
But not just anyone can become his perfect angel—oh no. His perfect image of an angel must have golden, soft hair, ocean-blue eyes and most importantly, black wings.

  
Why black wings and not white you may ask? Well, that's because the idiot thought he was being creative to have something different to his beautiful creation. White-wing angels are so overrated, ptff.

  
It wasn't hard to find a person who matches those descriptions he wanted. After all, he had just came across the infamous Strawhat pirates; the ones who punched him in the face that day. He could never forget that humiliation he faced in front of his father. Not even his father had once hit him!

  
And all because of one stupid fish!

  
Well, since the Strawhat took away his fish, he had the right to take away something of his too. And right now, that blond is the perfect model to be his slave. If he has him as his slave, other Celestial Dragons will sure to admire him.

  
And think of all the fun things he could do with such a strong slave. He wouldn't break so easily like his old ones and he could use him as his horse.

_  
Oh, I'm so brilliant!_  He smiled to himself.

  
That'll be like taking down two turkey with one stone—or is it two birds? Well, whatever. He was sure his plan will succeed. After all, he is a God and no one would dare disobey a God.

  
But first, he has to find someone with the scientific knowledge of doing something like this. He doesn't care what the guy had to do, he just wants the results to be as he wants.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Obtaining Black-Leg Sanji was as easy as taking candy from a baby, and he should know because he had done just that and took pleasure in doing so. Nothing screams victory when hearing the angry wails of a helpless human unable to fight back.

  
The scientist he found—Barclay Alysworth—is a marine of high ranking and has a impressive record of black deeds hidden behind those big, round baby-eyes of his. But Saint Charlos doesn't care about any of that, he only cared whether the man was able to obtain the results he wants.

  
The man assured that he can and Saint Charlos was pleased by that news. He was even more pleased when he obtain a photo of his angel after months of experimentation and the results was more than he imagined.

_  
Everyone is sure to envy me once they see what I got!_ He danced gleefully, like a kid who just got his long awaited birthday gift.

  
He was a little disappointed when he saw the slave brand on his angel's abdomen because he wanted to do that. He wanted to remember the moment when he mark the angel as his and relish in the agonizing expression when he press the sizzling, hot poker into his skin.

  
Alas, it had already been done but he could still look forward to other sorts of entertainment with his new slave.

  
Yes, he can't wait till the day he receive his newly transformed slave. Think of all the fun he will have and all the places he could bring it to show off to those losers who looked down on him.

  
He giggled happily at the thought of those old farts bowing down to him and begging him to loan them his slave. But oh no, what idiot would lend them his personal, favorite  
toy? Imbeciles.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He is not happy. Not happy at all.

  
Those incompetent marines had failed their job and let his prized slave get away!

  
Those damn Strawhats dared to infiltrate the marine base just to get one of their own back. No—not one of their own anymore—his! His slave. His toy! His prize!

  
He waited so long for those blundering scientists to be done with his creation and then they screw it up by losing it to the Strawhats!

  
Incompetent fools! They can't even protect their own base from some rag-tag bunch of pirates?! What sort of marines are they?

  
What's worse, those fools had sent out an warning about his angel even though he specifically told them to keep this experiment under close wraps.

  
Those idiots! He can't trust anyone on this!

  
Must he do everything himself?!

  
Now everyone knows about his precious angel and will be out there hunting for him. Well, they aren't getting what's his! He's going to let these inferior humans work for him using the power of money. Those fools will do anything for money. Even though the thought of having to depend on those mere humans disgust him, he told himself that time is of an essence since he didn't want others to get their dirty hands on his beautiful angel.

  
Putting out the bounty wasn't a challenge with his status but the waiting part was. He hated waiting and he wants his angel now!

  
Hold on. He remembered coming across something in his father's room. Something about a skilled mercenary that his father personally hires when needed. Maybe he'll have to call him up if all else fails. He'd never trust any of those bounty hunters or those incompetent marines to do their jobs especially seeing how they lost to the Strawhats multiple times.

  
Hah! He'll have to have a backup plan if those inept marines fail their jobs once again.

_  
Like father said, If you want something done, you'll have to do it yourself._

  
He thought smugly to himself as he got ready to call up the man who'll bring his prize home.

 

 


	10. Take A Breather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawhats take a well deserve break........for now...

 

Sanji had not seen the moss-head all day even at lunch but he rather he doesn't see his face for now. He hadn't gotten over his humiliation for having a stupid panic attack in front of him.  
  


He also hadn't forgot the words the guy said that lead to his attack.

 _  
I know I'm being a bother but does he have to remind of it?_  He thought bitterly.

  
It hurts. The words he said and the meaning implied behind it. He is a burden and will be even more of a bother in the near future because of the stupid high bounty on his head.

  
Marines all over the four seas will be hunting for him and it won't be just them; bounty hunters, common folks and even pirates would take a chance at him if they ever see him.

  
Of course he's not going to give up without a fight. But he didn't want his nakama to be dragged along this uncertain future because of him.

  
What if one day his nakama finally decides he's not worth the trouble and abandons him? This thought made him freeze in fear and though he knows deep down Luffy will never abandon one of his nakama, the fear is still there—still lingering under his constant thoughts.

  
What if.....Zoro decides he's not worthy to be his equal? Not compatible to be his partner?

  
Nonono....He should stop thinking like that. He doesn't want to trigger another attack. Chopper had warned him about the symptoms of panic attacks and how to prevent it. The first thing is to relax yourself and not let yourself get stressed.

  
But it's hard when all he could do lately is to cook and rest, not to mention the 1 cigarette per day rule (it was actually a no smoking ban but he practically begged the doctor till he changed his mind.). 

  
Chopper had wanted him to continue resting till all his wounds were completely healed even though most were however, he knew what Chopper was saying. His physical ones will heal fast but the mental ones? He could not say but he's trying.

  
Trying so damn hard.

  
Cooking helps to relax his body and soul but it also takes his mind into a never-ending loop of nonstop thinking. He starts to think about things that he shouldn't be thinking. He starts to think about things might happen or something that might not.

  
It's hard to shut his mind up when it starts and he tries so hard to meditate or hum a song that'll keep the stray thoughts at bay.

  
And now his mind is back to torturing him with nonsensical questions and insensible worries.

  
He needs to stop before he goes crazy.

  
Thankfully, his savior came in the form of Usopp who yelled excitedly over the sight of an island in the distance. And not just any old island; an island filled with infrastructure and stylish buildings that indicates that the island is very well off. They would be able to finally procure some decent ingredients and clothes to make up for the ones he ruined in order to fit him and his modified body.

  
He got excited at the prospect of adventuring a new place but stopped himself when he remembered about his condition.

  
Shit. He can't go out like this.....

  
He may never be able to show his face again in public with monstrous wings like these.

  
But before he could feel more down about it, Luffy came bouncing into the room with an excited shout.

  
"LAND HO!!" He yelled. "Sanji! A big island! And it looks like it has meat in it! Sanji! Buy more meat!!!"

  
He gave a grim smile at his captain's enthusiasm but shook his head. "Nah. I'm letting Usopp take care of the grocery shopping this time."

  
"EH?! Why? Aren't you excited about the new island? It'll be an adventure! An adventure!" Luffy bounces up and down in uncontrollable excitement and raised both hands in the air.

  
"I'm still pretty worn out from our last fight, so I'm staying behind on guard duty."

  
Luffy frowned at Sanji's answer, not liking it one bit.

  
"Is it because of your wings? Are you afraid of what others might think?"

  
As always, his captain does not beat around the bush and go straight to the heart of the matter.

  
Sanji was about to laugh it off and play it cool however, he couldn't bring himself to lie in front of his captain's face especially when he's being like this.

  
"Look at me Luffy." He gestured to his back. "Do you think I could go out into town like this?! I'll scare off all the townspeople and worse, those who wants the bounty will be after us. I can't lead them straight to the Sunny."

  
"But what about you Sanji? What do you want?" Luffy calmly said. His serious dark eyes boring into Sanji's panicky blue ones.

  
"I....." Sanji started but quickly faltered. He doesn't actually know what he wants and that's the problem. He doesn't want to constantly be in fear of himself and of others. To be on the constant run from the outside world and wary of everyone around him. No. He's tired of all that.

  
"I-I..don't know....." He sighed. "I want to go out but I'm......afraid...." He choked on the word. "I'm afraid of the dangers I might bring to the crew."

  
There. He finally spit what was eating him up on the inside for weeks and he instantly felt a little better. However, there's still Luffy's response to consider.

  
"Silly Sanji!" Luffy laughed and slapped his back—hard. "The others won't mind! My crew is strong and every one of us will be willing to fight for one another. You'll do the same if it's for any one of the others right?"

  
"Yeah sure. But—"

  
"Then it's obvious that we'll do the same for you! Now stop moping and prepare pirate bentos for everyone! We need one for the adventures ahead!"

  
"Aye aye Captain." Sanji could only grin and shake his head in resignation as he got to his Captain's orders.

  
With just a few words from Luffy, he felt as though all his problems and fears had all been vanquished. All those sleepless nights and agonizing thoughts that he mulled over and over again without coming up with an answer all seems like small issues that could be easily solved with just having his nakama by his side.

  
He was glad he had talked it out with someone. Even if that someone was his goofy Captain.

 

* * *

 

 

Bentos prepared and packed, Sanji handed each to the guys and the lovely ladies before Nami distributed everyone's allowance for the trip to town. Sanji and Chopper as usual got extra allowance as they're in charge of stocking up on the ship supplies for food and medicine.

  
"We'll all meet up here by sundown so make sure no one is late." Nami announced, giving a hard glare in Zoro's direction as she knew the Swordsman is prone to get lost even on a straight path.

  
She then turned to Sanji with a worried frown. "You sure you're okay with going out like this?" She gestured to his back which he now has a large backpack on. Usopp has helped designed it so that it hides his wings in it. To other people, he'll look like a backpacker going about his travels, so no one would think twice about looking at him. Usopp had boasted about his ingenious idea and Sanji had reluctantly agreed with him. At least it does the job of hiding his wings without standing out too much.

  
In addition to the backpack, he also don on a cowboy hat and blue shades so he could hide his face from recognition. He tilted his hat further downwards till it hid one side of his swirly eyebrow—the number one iconic feature to identify him—and styled his hair so that it covers his other eye.

  
He was pretty sure now no one could recognize him from his wanted poster.....as long they don't look twice...

  
"Thank you for your kind concern sweet Nami-san!" He swooned. "But I don't think anyone else knows how to choose fresh ingredients better than me. And I don't trust those guys to handle the food." He sighed and Nami nodded, totally understanding what Sanji meant. Luffy absolutely cannot be trusted with anything food-related, Usopp would get easily sidetracked, Chopper has his own task to do, Franky doesn't know anything about choosing fresh foods and the same as with Brook. Zoro would just get lost and waste the day away or worse, he might spend the money on booze.

  
Speaking of Zoro, Sanji looked around to see he was already missing, as well as Luffy.

  
"Damnit!" Nami slapped her forehead with a groan. "Those idiots! They're going to get into trouble again, I just know it!"

  
Sanji wholeheartedly agreed with her. Those two are always getting into trouble everywhere they go. Even though the Strawhat Pirates are notorious for causing an uproar wherever they go, it was mostly due to the moronic duo that starts fight just because they feel like it. Sanji loves a good fight too but he's smart enough to choose his battles and know when to run when it's time to leave.

  
And right now they rather not cause a scene, not when this town has so much to offer and see. It has been so long since they last saw land and would rather enjoy their time here for as long as possible.

  
"Usopp, could you go with Sanji and help with the supplies and try to find Zoro while you're at it. I'll try to find the other idiot with Robin. Franky and Chopper, please keep an eye out for them in town and give me a good beating when you see them. Brook, if they return to the ship, tie them down till I get back." Nami finishes.

  
"Yohohoho~ How harsh!" Brook laughs but secretly was glad that he was not the object of Nami's wrath.

  
Usopp didn't look happy with being put on supply duty but didn't say anything in fear of risking the Cook's fiery temper.

  
"Come on Usopp. You're gonna be my pack mule for the day." Sanji grinned and slapped the sniper on the back of his head as he walked pass, earning an annoyed grumble from the long-nose.

  
"Be careful guys. Who knows what dangers this town might hold." Nami warned before hopping off the ship along with Franky and Chopper. Chopper gave Sanji a worried look before scurrying off into the distance towards the direction of the town.

  
"I hope we won't run into any flesh-eating cannibals along the way." Robin muses to herself and followed after Nami.

  
"Robin!" Usopp yelped fearfully at her crew mate's casual remark.

  
Sanji sighed and mentally prepared himself for the trip as he got out his list of ingredients he needed for the journey ahead, lighting a cigarette for some stress relief.

  
".....Hey Sanji?" Usopp called hesitantly.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"You sure you're gonna be alright?"

  
He suck in a breath of anger.

  
He was so sick of everyone asking him this question! He is fine! He still has his hands and legs to cook and kick ass! He is still in his right mind.

  
He is not an invalid damnit!

  
He knows everyone was just asking because they are worried for him but he was so sick and tired of all this tip-toeing around him, as though he was some fragile creature that might break anytime soon.

  
He is Black-Leg Sanji Damnit! And he will not get beaten by something like this!

  
A little genetic modification? Ptff. Nothing he can't get over. Wings? Hah! At least now he can get to places he could never before easily.

  
Nothing the damn Marines throw at him is ever going to break him. They tried so hard when he was captured and tortured in their hands but they didn't manage to break his will. And they couldn't do it right now even with that ridiculous bounty on his head.

  
"Yes Usopp. And I'm gonna kick the shit out of the next person who asks the same question again." He finishes off with a glare at his direction which cause the sniper to raise both hands in the air.

  
"Okay okay.....Just wanted to know how you're doing....."

  
"I'll be even better once I get the bastard who did this to me." Sanji snarled before waving to Usopp to go. "C'mon, let's head out."

 

* * *

 

The town was a magnificent one; filled with buildings of every shape and size, and rows of shops selling a variety of goods. Sanji asked around for directions towards the market and headed towards the far end of the town where the town's biggest market lies.

  
While walking towards their destination, Sanji noted that the town seems very well-off; there were lots of people of the streets all going about their day as well as government officials strolling about.

  
Sanji made a mental note to keep an eye out for those officers while trying to enjoy the sights in town. He was please to see that the town at least has a few decent looking restaurants but he was even more delighted that the town has so many beautiful ladies for his eyes to feast on.

  
"Oi. You're acting creepy...." Usopp nudged him with his elbow to snap him out of his love-struck mode.

  
"M'm not...." He mumbled, looking a little sheepish and walked faster towards the market.

  
The market—just like the town—was big and impressive with all sorts of fresh vegetables, fruits and meat to choose from. Sanji's heart soared when he sees the rows and rows of stalls selling goods that Sanji had never seen before. His creative side of him can't wait to get his hands on some special ingredients and invent new recipes for his nakama to try out.

  
As he strolled from stall to stall, Usopp followed behind, doing his role as the pack mule and the best part was, he hasn't complained so far, compared to if it was Zoro. Usopp was also fascinated by what the town has to offer. He can't wait to quickly finish this and be on his way to visit other parts of the town. He was pretty sure a big town like this is sure to have some impressive mechanics and tools.

  
"Oi Long-nose! Hurry up!" Sanji called from afar, having gone ahead when Usopp was busy staring at some weird fish.

  
Usopp grumbled at the name calling before heaving his luggage higher up his shoulders and running towards the blond.

  
Somehow, Usopp can't get mad at him today seeing how the blond hasn't been this happy in a long while.

 _  
I'm glad_. Usopp thought to himself. Things really has been so tense lately that they didn't even have any time to take a breather. Especially for the Cook, things hadn't been easy at all ever since his kidnapping and that genuine smile on his nakama's face makes everything worth it.

  
He hates having to fight but this battle against the marines and perhaps the Celestial Dragons ahead is one he's looking forward to.

  
Although to be honest, just thinking about the strong marines they have to face makes his knees shake in terror and his Can't-fight-against-Marines-disease act up but he will not turn away from the fight—not this fight. Those people have to pay for what they done to one of his nakama and just as Sanji had always been there for him, he'll do the same especially during his time of vulnerability.

  
Yes. The cowardly Usopp is going to stand his ground against the big, bad marines and this time, he won't need a disguise to do it. He'll be right there by his nakamas' side and he'll do his part to keep him and everyone safe to the best of his abilities.

  
For he is the greatest, the best, the heroic and mighty....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
CAPTAIN USOPP'N!!!!!!!

 

 

And he'll damn well protect his nakama no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! It's has been a month since I last posted. Sry guys but things has been hectic lately, especially with my health so updates are slow.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is not beta-read so pls excuse any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll post as soon as I can. Thanks you all for the reviews and Kudos!<3


	11. The Town Of Ceres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro finds out what has been bothering Sanji.

 

 

 

The town of Ceres is bustling with movement with tons of people going about their day and chatter all around. Rows of shops decorated the town with their colored signs and the pavement is beautifully sculptured as well.

 

Sanji and Usopp had a great time stopping at every shop, tasting their local delicacies and admiring their goods. It's been so long since they've stopped at a town as big as this and there is so much this place has to offer that they've not seen yet.

 

Sanji was having the time of his life with the ladies strolling about on the streets that he forgot about the heavy burden on his back and pranced around the place, dancing from one lady to another like a shameless flirt he is. Usopp could only shake his head in defeat at his crew mate's weirdness and try to stay as far away from him as he can while still keeping the Cook in sight.

 

Usopp's sharp eyes did not miss the security this town has; guards patrolling the streets and security den den mushis hidden at every corner of the streets and shops. For a big town like this, they do take their security very seriously and understandably so considering how many tourists visits the place. However, Usopp did notice that there aren't any marines around. The guards he seen were wearing a navy blue uniform with a badge of some sort of symbol on it. He has seen it many times around the town as he strolled down the streets. It was everywhere; on the lamp posts, on shop signs, on their goods and he even seen it on the walls at some alley.

 

Curious, he asked one of the shop vendors about it.

 

"Oh that? That's our town's symbol! Pretty ain't it?"

 

Usopp would agree if the insignia wasn't so eerily similar to the wings he seen on his nakama's back. The insignia was a simple design of a 5-pointer star in the middle with 2 majestic wings protruding at the sides and a anchor hanging below, all made in gold.

 

"....Yeah...." Usopp gave a strained smile at the vendor before going on his way towards where Sanji is.

 

"Look Usopp! A lady gave me this lovely pin as a souvenir!" Sanji waved a small gold badge around in a love-struck mode and Usopp can't help but sigh.

 

This town seems peaceful and pleasant at first glance. But Usopp knew not to judge a book by it's cover. I mean, look at him.

 

Plus, after what happened in most of the previous islands they stopped at, almost all of it have some sort of dark secret to them. Usopp wasn't sure if it'd be the same with this island, but he hoped this town would be a place the Cook and the crew needs in order to take a break and rest from all the craziness they've been experiencing.

 

He really hopes so.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The crew got back to the ship as scheduled which was surprising especially for Zoro who managed to find his way back in time.

 

They sat in the galley as they chatted about the new town they explored and the sights they saw with Usopp and Luffy taking out all sort of random trinkets and junk they bought without thinking.

 

"They have a gigantic bell tower!!! It was so big and tall and so awesome!!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.

 

"Please don't tell me you climbed it..." Nami sighed.

 

"I did! And the view is so cool! You've got to come see it!!"

 

"I want to see it too!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

"Yeah! Let's all go tomorrow!!"

 

Zoro smiled at his over energetic captain and was glad that they all seems to be having fun on this island.

 

However, someone seems to be missing from this picture—two someones actually.

 

"Where's the Love-Cook?"

 

Zoro looked around the ship, not detecting any signs of the Cook.

 

Nami gave him a frown but answered his question.

 

"Didn't he tell you? He's still out in town."

 

"Alone?"

 

"No. Chopper's with him."

 

Zoro resisted the urge to sigh in relief but Nami caught on to it and smirked.

 

"If you're so worried about him, you should just kiss and make up."

 

"Mind your own business witch...." Zoro grumbled.

 

"Fine then. Whatever." Nami huffed and waved as she stalked off. She can't believe what a stubborn idiot the Swordsman was when dealing with such sensitive matters. That idiot clearly wants to be with the Cook and yet because of that fight they had, his stubborn pride won't let him be the first to break down and apologize.

 

 _Those two are so hopeless..._. Nami can't help but shake her head at them _._

 

_Such utterly hopeless idiots in love....._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Zoro woke up with a start in his hammock and immediately turned towards the Cook's. He must have fallen asleep when he attempted to wait late into the night for the Cook when he was still wasn't back yet and worry gnaw on his nerves at not knowing where the Cook was. He kept telling himself that Chopper's with him so they'll be alright but that didn't calm his nerves at all.

 

He cursed himself for being so stubborn and not going with him even though he was sure the Cook will push him away but that beats him being here on the ship worrying endlessly on the Cook's whereabouts.

 

The Cook's hammock was empty but even though somewhere in his mind knew that the Cook always get up early in the mornings to cook breakfast, that still doesn't help the worry in him.

 

He hurriedly got up and dressed before heading to the galley.

 

He opened the door and stepped onto the deck just to almost smack face first into the last person he wanted to see.

 

"Fuck Woman! Watch where you're going!" He growled.

 

"Well good morning to you too sunshine."

 

Zoro ignored her and intended to continue his way to the galley when Nami said something that stopped him.

 

"Did Sanji-kun tell you?" Nami asked, a sly smile on her lips.

 

"Tell me what?" Zoro frowned, puzzlement written all over his face.

 

"Huh....He was asking me about my tattoo yesterday and then asked me to recommend him a place to get one so I did." Nami explained. "I thought he'll ask you to go with him, but it seems like he didn't even mention anything to you....Strange...."

 

Zoro thought so too. He never knew the Cook was interested in tattoos. He had never talked about it before and suddenly he's asking about it from Nami and going about it secretly behind his back?

 

Something feels wrong and it's not just because of their fight that caused it. It was something.....more.

 

He needed to talk to the Cook right now and set things right again. Pushing Nami aside and ignoring her curses, he marched his way to the galley and was about to barge in when he heard someone talking inside.

 

"Sanji.....you really need to rest after what happened yesterday. It's bad to move your body...." Chopper's worried voice drifted to his ears and he took a moment to process it.

 

Something happened to the Cook yesterday? And he unaware of it?!

 

"It's okay Chopper. I'm feeling a lot better already." The Cook assured the doctor with that sweet tone of his that is only reserved for his nakama.

 

Damn Cook.... He couldn't keep pretending to ignore the Cook anymore. He barges into the room, startling both the occupants inside. The Cook scowled angrily at him while Chopper looked away in nervousness.

 

"What's wrong with you Cook?" He got straight to the point. No point in beating around the bush with the damn Cook anyway.

 

"Nothin's wrong." He mumbled and turned away from him. Zoro guess he was still angry for what he said that day.

 

"Look Cook. You know I don't mean the words I said that day." He tried.

 

The Cook grunted but didn't say anything else. Chopper was looking at the both of them with worried eyes that looks about to cry.

 

"Chopper, could you leave us for a moment?"

 

Chopper looked reluctant to do so, so Zoro added a soft please and Chopper nodded slowly.

 

"....Don't fight okay?" Chopper said in a small voice. "Sanji's still not well....and I don't want to see him hurt anymore...."

 

"I won't hurt him. I promise." He gently said to Chopper and heard a soft snort from behind. Chopper nodded once more before closing the door, leaving the two of them in the room to sort out their problems.

 

* * *

 

 

 

There was silence at first between the two and surprisingly, it was Sanji who was the first to break it.

 

"So?"

 

"You know I didn't mean it when I said that you're weak..."

 

"I think you did. And truthfully? Deep down I knew that too...." Sanji admitted softly.

 

"No." Zoro stepped closer to the blond and looked him right in the eye. "No you're not. You're the last person I would call weak."

 

"But—"

 

"No. Stop belittling yourself. You're far from that." Zoro cut him off. The Cook is amazing in all sort of ways. The crew knows it. He knows it. So why can't the idiot Cook see it too?

 

"Look...After everything you went through, a normal person would be a crying mess by now. But you?" Zoro paused and looked at Sanji with obvious admiration in his eyes.

 

"You're still here standing and waiting to kick ass." He grinned.

 

"....Yeah....but I'm also a mess with all these panic attacks I've been having." Sanji finally admitted in shame.

 

"So you have a bit of a panic attack but I'm sure you'll get over it in time. Attacks are not permanent y'know, if anyone can get over them I'm sure you can." Zoro said with utmost confidence as though he was talking about himself.

 

Sanji was touched by what the moss-head said but still hesitant about himself. Zoro somehow saw through the blond and smacked him hard on the back of his head, earning a pained yelp from him.

 

"Stop thinking so hard. You're gonna go bald soon."

 

"WHA—" Sanji eyes grew wide and he grasped at his hair in disbelief before running to get his saucepan to look at his reflection.

 

Zoro smirked at how easily the Cook gets riled up and was glad that things are back to the way it was—more or less.

 

"By the way Cook...."

 

"Hmm?" The Cook causally took out a cigarette from his coat pocket and stuck it in his mouth. All this stress was starting to get to him and Zoro could see how tense the Cook is getting lately.

 

"Nami told me something about you getting a tattoo. Why didn't you ever mention you wanted one?"

 

"Err....." The Cook fumbled nervously with his lighter but Zoro just waited patiently for the Cook to talk.

 

Zoro noticed the Cook's complexion turning pale and his fingers were twitching at his abdomen, as if he wanted to clutch at it but can't.

 

So that's why huh.

 

Zoro remembered the bandages wrapped around his abdomen and putting two and two together, he guess that's where the Cook got his tattoo placed. That still doesn't answer the question as to why though.

 

Did he get some ugly scar there that he wanted to cover up? That would be like the Cook, wanting to cover up his scars like it was an embarrassment to him. But not Zoro.

 

He wears his scars like a trophy. Each scar tells a story and carries a prove of how he survived the battle and got stronger.

 

He is never bothered by scars so he doesn't understand why the Cook is so mindful of them to the point where he got a tattoo to cover it up and even hide that fact from him.

 

"Cook, let me see." He reached out a hand towards his abdomen and the Cook quickly took a step back.

 

"No." He said firmly and wrapped both arms around himself as if trying to protect himself. His wings responded to the Cook's emotions and wrapped around his body like a weird-looking cloak.

 

Zoro didn't like how meek the Cook was acting and retracted his hand, however he wasn't giving up yet.

 

"Damn it curly..." he muttered under his breath. Why is he making this so difficult?

 

He took another step towards the Cook and the blond took a step back.

 

A step forward. A step back.

 

It was like as though they were dancing or something like that. Zoro finds it ridiculous and decided to take the plunge by launching himself forward and tackling the Cook to the ground.

 

"Ouch! Get the hell off me damn algae!" The Cook squirmed and cursed underneath him but Zoro wasn't going to let up that easily.

 

Shoving a hand under his shirt, he accidentally touched the area where his supposed scar was at, earning a pained yelp from the Cook. Zoro immediately mumbled an apology but still didn't take his hand out of the Cook's shirt. Slowly, he used his other to pull up the Cook's shirt so he can see the scar clearly and all the while, the Cook held so still while Zoro did this.

 

Zoro was sure that whatever scar left on the Cook was not a problem at all. He still loves the Cook for who he is and not for his appearance.

 

An ugly scar wouldn't change what he thought of him. And he wants the Cook to know that.

 

From the moment he laid eyes on the supposed scar the Cook was trying to hide, he knew he had messed up.

 

It wasn't  _just_  a battle scar. It was something worse.

 

The skin surrounding it was an angry red with some dried skin peeling off at some parts. The skin looked like it's been torched by fire and judging by the blurred scars left behind, Zoro was sure it was a branding mark.

 

Rage cloud over his mind and he wanted to slice someone's neck open—specifically that leotard wearing bastard.

 

His Cook has been branded like some sort of animal and he didn't even notice how much he was suffering? How could he been so unaware and blind?

 

"This is why I didn't want you to know...." The Cook spoke softly. His head bowed low and eyes too ashamed to meet his.

 

It breaks his heart to see the Cook like this. Why should he have to go through this? Why must it be him?

 

".....Cook...." He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say something that might upset him further. He had already screwed up by doing this.

 

"....how did you get it removed?" He blurted out, trying to get the Cook to talk instead of keeping silent.

 

"Found a guy. He's like a underground doctor who happens to know these kind of things, so he helped me get rid of it without having to cut myself open....Still hurts like a bitch though...."

 

So that's what Chopper meant by hurt. Chopper knew about the brand. And of course he would, he's the doctor who tended to all of the Cook's wounds. So why didn't he tell Zoro? Didn't he know how much the Cook means to him?

 

"I told Chopper not to tell."

 

The Cook's voice shook him out of his thoughts and he glanced questionably at him.

 

"I know what're thinking dumbass. It's written all over your face...."

 

Zoro just grunted. He didn't blame Chopper of course. He didn't want to put the little doctor in a tough spot but at the same time he wished he would had found out about this sooner. Then maybe he wouldn't have been such a dick to the Cook.

 

"So when are you going again?"

 

"Tomorrow. Doc says the skin needs to heal first before he can do anything. But I rather he get rid of it as fast as possible.

 

"I'm coming with you."

 

"No wa—"

 

"I'm coming with you and that's it."

 

"Fine...Whatever....." the Cook heave a sigh of defeat and Zoro smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning Zoro followed the Cook to a shady looking parlor located at the end of a alley with that stupid looking backpack to hide his wings in. It's not that he hates the dumb bag, but he rather the Cook be free and fearless of his appearance compared to being fearful.

 

At first, Chopper was supposed to go with him but the Cook decided to let the little reindeer rest today. After all, Chopper had spent most of his time looking after Curly-brows here and deserves a good rest.

 

And now that Zoro knows about the blond's condition, he will be sure to keep a closer eye on him and be more mindful of his words.

 

The Cook seemed relaxed as he walked through the place but Zoro couldn't help but be wary of his surroundings and kept one hand on the hilt of his katana.

 

"Relax Marimo. This guy checks out. He's an old friend of Chopper's mentor."

 

"Chopper's mentor?" Zoro frowned and then his eyes widen. "That crazy old hag?!"

 

"I better watch my mouth if I were you. You know what she does to people who calls her that."

 

"Not that she could hear me. She's back on Drum island."

 

The Cook just raised a brow and walked on, leaving Zoro in puzzlement.

 

".....Wait...You're not saying that she's here right?"

 

The Cook just shrugged and stepped into the parlor with a small smirk.

 

Zoro followed after taking a good look at his surroundings before stepping into unfamiliar territory. He didn't trust this person the Cook was meeting at all, but then again he doesn't give his trust out that easily.

 

"Ah! Welcome back Sanji-san! I hope you're feeling better today?"

 

A rough, male voice spoke from somewhere above him and he saw a head poking down from the staircase. He was an middle aged man with shaggy hair that reminded him of Usopp's and a small goatee growing on his chin.

 

"Hey Misha. Thank you for yesterday. I know what you said about waiting but I'd rather get rid of this as soon as possible."

 

The man—Misha—looked at the Cook with a sorrowful expression as he came down the stairs and nodded. Zoro noted that the man dresses sloppily just like his appearance; he wore a old wrinkled white shirt coupled with faded blue jeans that has holes in them.

 

"....Sure...But I'm warning you, it'll hurt a lot. More so than what I did yesterday." He warned and Zoro was immediately tempted to pull the Cook away from this place.

 

Why would the Cook willingly put himself through this pain? How much hatred is he holding inside himself every time he look at the mark and gets reminded of what he was forced to go through.

 

"Cook....shouldn't you wait till it heals?" He tried.

 

"No. I'm sick of seeing this thing on me. I hate it Zoro. I hate that they put their mark on me..."

 

Zoro shut up after that. He has no words to counter that.

 

Misha glanced over to Zoro with a smile and walked over.

 

"Ah! You must be Zoro-san! Sanji-san talked a lot about you." He offered a hand and Zoro eyed it suspiciously before accepting it. He has no reason to trust this man—yet.

 

"...Really? What did he say?"

 

Before Misha could speak up, Sanji interrupted him. "Misha, if you please..."

 

"Ah right. I'll go prepare right now." Misha nodded and quickly left the room.

 

"....What an interesting guy huh..." Zoro idly commented.

 

"....Yeah...He seems weird but he's a good guy." The Cook chuckled and then added for Zoro's sake. "And despite his appearance, he's actually really skilled at what he does."

 

"I'll be the judge of that...." Zoro muttered grumpily under his breath.

 

Sanji shook his head with a smile and gestured for Zoro to follow him to the other room.

 

Zoro entered to what looks like a work room filled with equipment of all sorts; many which were unfamiliar with him.

 

In the middle of the room was a chair—the one that dentist uses—and a bright light hanging over it.

 

"Here here." Misha gestured to the chair and Sanji walked over and sat. He tensed a little when he laid down but otherwise seems okay. Zoro can't help but hover over him in worry, afraid that something may go wrong.

 

"Zoro-san, if you please. Could you please wait outside? I need some space to work." Misha nervously asked.

 

"No."

 

Zoro didn't want to leave the Cook alone with some stranger that he didn't trust and he definitely wasn't going to let the Cook go through this pain alone.

 

Misha glances nervously from the Cook to him and back to the Cook again, seeming to seek help.

 

The Cook sighed and glared at him in exasperation.

 

"Zoro, Out."

 

He was about to protest again when one determined pissed-off look from the Cook made him leave and he was forced to wait outside till the procedure ends.

 

It seems like hours and it probably was but Zoro can't sit still. He paced around the room restlessly and every time he sat down, he would just stand right back up again after a few minutes. He decided to keep his mind busy with his surroundings, maybe find some dirt on this Misha guy and see whether he is really as good as the Cook say.

 

The room that he was currently in was a living room with a small square television that seemed to be rarely used and a round coffee table in front of it. The design of the room was simple and plain but who is Zoro to judge? If anything, he actually quite like the design. No unnecessary furniture except for the bare minimum; television, couch, table, clock and a plant to lighten up the room. That's it.

 

There were a few photo frames hung up on the wall and Zoro recognize Misha along with someone familiar.

 

It was the old hag from Drum Island!

 

Seems like the Cook was serious when he said that Misha was friends with the old hag.

 

Damn it.

 

Guess this guy checks out okay after all.

 

A few more minutes of pacing around and he was ready to burst in whether they were done or not. However, they door finally opened and Misha stepped out with a satisfied smile followed by the Cook.

 

"Thank you so much for doing this Misha." The Cook bowed gratefully.

 

Misha waved it off with a laugh. "No need to thank me Sanji-san. I'm glad to help a friend of Kureha's." His eyes turn dark for a second when he said the next part. "Besides, no one here is a fan of the marines or those damn Celestial Assholes."

 

Zoro was shocked at the unexpected turn of demeanor in this jolly man. He can see the plain dislike for the marines in the man's eyes and how he practically spits their names out. Seems like their is some sort of deep grudge between him and them.

 

Not that Zoro cares. He wasn't a fan of the marines or the Celestial Dragons too, not before and definitely it after what they done to his Cook, so this works in his favor.

 

"You need complete rest for the day till it heals and take some painkillers if the pain becomes too unbearable. Make sure to clean your wound and don't get it wet." Misha continued to prattle off instructions to the Cook like a mother hen before chuckling to himself.

 

"I guess I don't have to worry so much since you do have a brilliant doctor at your side."

 

"Yeah. But thanks anyway. I'll see you around Misha." The Cook waves before gesturing to Zoro to get a move on. Zoro nodded once to Misha before following after. The man seems okay and he was glad to have someone out there who can help.

 

Zoro waited till they're back on the Sunny before ambushing the Cook in his wound.

 

"So what did you ask the man to do?"

 

"He got rid of the mark like I asked. However, the brand left behind a large scar so I asked Misha to use his skills to cover it." the Cook said simply.

 

"Cover it with what?"

 

"A sticker idiot." The Cook snarled. "Why do you think I went to a  _tattoo_  parlor for?"

 

"....oh...." Zoro's brain clicked for him and he reached out to gingerly touch the bandage mark on the Cook's abdomen. The idea of the Cook with a badass tattoo makes him excited.

 

"Can I see it?"

 

"No." The Cook answered and swiftly ducked before he could make a grab for him like before.

 

"You'll have to wait till it heals first." He said and quickly shut the door to his kitchen.

 

Zoro knows that that's the end of the conversation, not until the Cook feels like talking about it again.

 

But Zoro can be patient if he wants to be if it's for the Cook's sake. He's willing to wait for him. After all, he knew what he was getting into when he first accepted going into a relationship with such a high maintenance Cook.

 

He didn't mind it of course. He didn't regret it one bit. It made his life so much more entertaining and thrilling every single day.

 

He would not let go of something so precious to him even if it kills him.

 

That's the length he's willing to go for his partner. And it's that devotion that made him hold his tongue and give the Cook his much needed space to rest, seeing that he really needs it right now.

 

Zoro knows he can't always be with him every second of the day, even if it pains him to acknowledge it. So sometimes he needs to step back and give him space to breathe.

 

Hopefully, a little time in his kitchen would help him relax and get his mind off his troubles.

 

Meanwhile, maybe he could take a nap to recharge himself so he'll be ready for anything in the near future.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another Chapter done! Sorry for the late updates and thanks for the kudos!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review!:D


	12. Sudden Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected meeting from someone from the past. But not all was well--far from it.

 

 

"Damnit! This fucking hurts....." Sanji muttered to himself as he tried to work in his kitchen. Since the wound was on his abdomen, every movement he made hurts like a bitch. Thankfully, he was alone in his kitchen, so he was free to curse as much as he wants.

 

"Fuck..." he muttered again when he accidentally pulled on his wound when he stretched up to the cabinet above to grab the bottle of spice.

 

"You should be resting stupid."

 

Zoro's voice startled him and he almost dropped the bottle in surprise.

 

He turned to see the marimo standing in the doorway with a worried gaze on him and he felt a little touch but pissed at the same time at the obvious concern he's showing.

 

"Gotta cook breakfast for the crew. Luffy's gonna be starving when he wakes."

 

"The crew can survive without you for a few days Cook. Just pretend you're taking a vacation if you're that concerned about it."

 

Vacation? Since when was there vacation for pirates? Besides the every now and then sudden attacks between marines or pirates, they seldom have days where the sea was calm but it was always ruined by the energetic captain of their's.

 

So no. Vacation doesn't sound like a plausible thing especially with such a gluttonous Captain on this crew.

 

Plus, he doesn't like to slack off especially since he's the Cook of this ship and he damn well has to make sure everyone on this ship eats well and healthy. Food is a everyday essential and he doesn't trust anyone else to handle it like he can. He was here on this ship for his skills, he didn't like to think that he was slacking off. Not when there's so much to be done.

 

He shook his head at the marimo. "No way. Can't. You think Luffy can survive a day without complaining about meat?"

 

"Luffy will understand. If it's for his nakama's sake, he'll bear with it for a few days."

 

Damn the marimo is so irritating. Why can't he leave it alone. Working helps him get his mind off of things and he feels a lot better when he's in his kitchen, not because he feels safer—no, that's not it at all—but because the kitchen makes him remember that he is needed on this crew and that he belongs here with them.

 

That alone was enough to hold his fears at bay and concentrate on what has to be done.

 

And right now, the idea of a vacation was definitely not helping.

 

"No." He said firmly and glared at the marimo to make sure he gets it.

 

"I do  _not_  need a damn vacation and I do not need to be reminded by  _you_  of all people to rest and I definitely do  _not_  need to be coddled by you like I'm some sort of invalid in need of protecting!" He yelled. He didn't mean to shout, but all the pent up stress in him got the better of him.

 

"Cook, I'm not coddling you or do I think you're an invalid." Zoro said in a exasperated tone like he was some sort of idiot that needed something so simple to be explained.

 

"Then stop with the questions. I'm fine. End of story." He huffed.

 

The marimo sighed once more and muttered something crude under his breath—something about stupid looking dartboards. But Sanji was too tired to be arguing with him. He needs to get breakfast ready before that lump of rubber wakes and comes destroying his kitchen in his excitement for food. It's not the first time he'd done that and it certainly won't be the last.

 

Sanji tried to return to his preparations but it was too late.

 

"SANJI!!! MEEEEEAAAAT!!!!!!!!"

 

Yup, it was too late for him. He knew what was coming next but was too slow to avoid the flying ball of rubber that came flying through the door in a burst of speed.

 

"Fuck Luffy!!" He smacked the idiot's head as hard as he could and tried to get Luffy's foot off his head. They sat tangled together on the floor with his Captain laughing joyfully like a madman.

 

"G'morning Sanji!!!" His captain greeted cheerfully.

 

"Good morning my ass! Why can't you greet like a normal person!" Sanji growled. He wounds ached from the impact but he wasn't going to show it. Besides, pain was something he can tolerate. It's nothing he can't handle.

 

"Shishishi~" Luffy only grinned wider at Sanji with no trace of guilt at all. "Is the meat ready yet?"

 

"No! And it would be, if  _someone_  didn't distract me!" He snarled and glared at the moss-head who stared back at him with the same worried gaze from before.

 

"What?" He snapped.

 

"You're bleeding...." He said it so softly but Sanji caught it as well as his gaze on his abdomen.

 

Sanji looked down and saw that blood had seeped through the bandages and onto his shirt.

 

Damn! It was one of his new shirts he just bought! He somehow couldn't last a week without bloodstains in his clothes could he? And he'd been so careful with it when cooking and now he has to throw it away.

 

While Sanji was grumbling about his ruined shirt, Zoro shouted for Chopper to wake up while Luffy looked on worriedly.

 

"Guys guys! It's fine!" He tried to reassure them but it didn't work at all, especially not with Zoro.

 

Chopper came rushing in and took one look at the scene before shouting in alarm.

 

"Sanji!! You're bleeding!! You need a doctor!!"

 

"You are a doctor Chopper." Zoro reminded him.

 

"Oh yeah."  Chopper laughed sheepishly in embarrassment before looking at Sanji's wound with a stern expression.

 

"Not again...." Chopper sighed as he pulled Sanji down to the bench to sit. "I told you to take it easy Sanji. If you keep pulling your stitches open like that, it's not going to heal well." Chopper lectured.

 

"Wait....again?" Zoro's ears picked up on that detail and glared at the blond who purposely looked anywhere else but at him.

 

Chopper looked back and forth between the two and realized that Zoro did not know the extent of Sanji's injuries because the stubborn man kept hiding it.

 

Zoro turned his gaze at the little doctor. "I thought you said it was healed. How bad is it?"

 

".....um....it's not serious but it's important to keep an eye on it in case it gets infected. It's healing nicely but not as fast as I hoped because he keeps pulling it."

 

At that, three pair of eyes turned to stare accusingly at the culprit who felt annoyed under the weight of their gazes.

 

"What?" Sanji tried to glare but couldn't manage the energy to do so especially when his captain is pouting angrily at him.

 

"Sanji, you gotta listen to Chopper!" Luffy chided.

 

Great. If it wasn't enough to get lectures from Chopper and unnecessary concern from Zoro, now he has to put up with a scolding—and from someone like Luffy.

 

He put up with it of course. After all, Luffy  _is_  the captain and he should be glad that Luffy isn't using the captain's card right now even though he could in order to make Sanji listen. He was sure Luffy will still do it if he keeps pushing himself like this and disobeying Chopper's orders to rest so he better listen while Luffy's still asking nicely.

 

He mumbled a 'Yes capt'n' under his breath and didn't miss the smug look that Zoro sent his way. _He is clearly enjoying this!_ Sanji bit his lip and tried to control himself from lunging at the idiot moss, he wasn't going to let him get into trouble with his captain again.

 

"Good!" Luffy patted Sanji's back cheerfully. "Now that that's settled, I'm hungry! Sanji! Meat!"

 

"Luffy! Didn't you hear what I said? Sanji needs to rest and I need to stitch up his wound again!" Chopper exclaimed.

 

"Ehhhhh!!!!" Luffy sulked unhappily but nodded. "Fine. I'll go get it myself...."

 

"What! No fucking way! You're not touching anything in my kitchen!" Sanji quickly stood up, earning a startled yelp from Chopper but he has more important things to take care of right now. He doesn't want that damn rubber to be messing with his kitchen otherwise there will be hell to pay.

 

But before he could swing a kick out at the rubber, he felt a pair of strong arms restraining him.

 

"Damnit Cook! Chopper says no fighting!" Zoro grunted when Sanji reflexively kicked him in the shin and Sanji took a moment to smirk at the man but not before another strong pair of arms held him still.

 

"Sanji." Chopper's voice was serious with no tint of his usual child-like tone. "To the infirmary now. I don't want to have to use the tranquilizer on you like I did with Zoro."

 

Sanji gulped down his saliva and muttered a soft: 'yes, Doctor.' before Chopper reluctantly released him.

 

Right as he was leaving the kitchen, he turned and glared at the two remaining occupants in the room. "Do  **not**  touch anything. If I find anything amiss, not only will you get my foot in your face but you'll also  _not_  get any meat or alcohol for a month." He threatened and hopes the two idiots would behave at least for a day or so until Chopper lets him back to work again.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Why do you always have to pick a fight with Zoro?" Chopper sighed as he worked on patching up his wound.

 

"I'm not the one who started it...." Sanji mumbled sulkily.

 

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Chopper sighed again.

 

Sanji kept his mouth shut this time as Chopper did the finishing touches to the wound.

 

"There. Now I hope it'll stay this way till it heals."

 

"Got it Doctor."

 

"I mean it Sanji. You need to start taking care of yourself better. You can't keep getting injured like this."

 

"I got it Chopper. I'll...." Sanji hesitated a while before speaking. "I'll try okay?"

 

Chopper didn't look convinced but nodded his head. Sanji could see the worry in the reindeer's eyes and quickly averted his eyes. He couldn't bear to see anymore of their concern. As much as he's thankful for it, it was also suffocating.

 

It reminded him of what he went through, of the pain and torture he experienced and of those inhuman wings of his back.

 

Sanji Blackleg was  **not**  a victim to the Celestial Dragons but a survivor. That was what he keeps telling himself.

 

But he can't keep up the facade if everyone around him keeps acting like he's a wounded animal that needs to be cared for and protected. He doesn't need anyone to be tiptoeing around him every time he enters the room.

 

He wanted things to be back to the way it was before. But how could it when there's a huge monstrosity on his back that served as a reminder of what he's become.

 

"Sanji? Are you feeling alright?" Chopper's voice pulled him back from his depressing thoughts and he forced a smile at the little reindeer and assured him he's just fine.

 

"Hey Sanji?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Misha invited me to come over to pass some books that I asked for and he asked whether you would like to come over as well?"

 

"Hm. Sure." Sanji didn't see why not. Besides, he had yet to show the guy his gratitude for helping him get rid of that hideous mark.

 

"I like Misha. He's a nice guy." Chopper commented, as though he'd known what Sanji was thinking.

 

"Yeah. He's a great guy for helping out pirates like us." Sanji chuckled.

 

"And he's long time friends with Doctorine too! I love it when Misha tells me stories about the time when they're young."

 

"I bet that old woman is just as crazy as she was then."

 

"Hey!" Chopper defended but there was a smile on his face.

 

The two talked for a while before Sanji got up to prepare dinner.

 

"Remember Sanji, no more strenuous activities till your wound's healed." Chopper reminded.

 

"Yeah yeah..." Sanji waved dismissively before swiftly ducking out of the infirmary and hurried to the kitchen.

 

He blew out a breath of relief when he saw everything in the kitchen was just as he left it. However, he cursed out loud when he tripped over something huge on the floor and almost face-planted on the ground if not for his wings puffing outwards to help him keep his balance.

 

"The fuck?!" He whirled around and saw the green-haired algae one the floor beside the door.

 

Zoro opened one eye to glare at him, more annoyed at him disturbing his nap rather than tripping over his foot.

 

"Why the hell are you sleeping here?!" Sanji shouted.

 

"Waiting for you of course." Zoro casually said and it irks Sanji even further.

 

"Can't you wait on the seat like a normal person instead of the floor?!"

 

"Not my fault that you're clumsy." Zoro muttered and Sanji couldn't take it anymore. Before he knew it, his leg was already in mid-air and he swung it down hard only to hit empty air.

 

"Shit Cook! What are you doing? Did you just forget what Chopper said?" Zoro snapped.

 

Sanji only growled in response but his body relaxed from his fighting stance. Then his shoulders slumped and he turned away.

 

"Get out. I need to prepare breakfast." He said. The tone in his voice sounding down and dejected.

 

Zoro wanted to walk forward and hug his Cook to calm him but Sanji heard his footsteps approaching and stopped him.

 

"Don't. I need some time alone right now." He said softly. Then he added a quiet 'please' for good measure to ensure Zoro understood him.

 

He can't be around Zoro right now. He can't keep showing him his weak side all the time. Between the freak-outs and the still-healing injuries, he had only constantly shown his rival slash lover his embarrassing side of him and his pride couldn't take this anymore. He wanted to be Zoro's equal. But right now he felt like he was  _anything_  but.

 

A soft click by the door told him that Zoro respected his decision and left him alone for now. Good. He didn't think he could do anything with Zoro by his side because there were too many things going on in his mind to make sense of.

 

 _Quickly._  He thought tiredly to himself.  _Quickly get over this and move on._  He pleaded.  _You suffered more than this right? This is nothing compared to before. I can handle this. I have my nakama with me. I can handle it._

 

He chanted it in his head and prayed for it to be true.

 

* * *

 

 

Sanji's side ached as he and Chopper walked towards the direction to Misha's house but he tried hard not to show that it bothered him. His huge backpack where his wings were stuffed uncomfortably in, weighed on his back and in his arms were bags of freshly baked muffins, all packed nicely for the artist to eat. It was Sanji's way of thanking the man for everything he'd done for him.

 

Chopper walked by his side trying to be casual in sneaking glances towards Sanji throughout the way. He had suggested going to Misha because he thought it might help Sanji get his mind off some things—specifically a certain moss. He knew Sanji would agree to go because he would want to thank the man but it didn't help quell the guilt in him for tricking his friend.

 

They made it to Misha's house which also serves as his parlor where he does his tattoo services. He knocked on his door a few times and waited for the man to come down to unlock it.

 

"Sanji-san! Chopper-san! I'm so happy you came! Come in! Come in!" Misha greeted with a big grin on his face and welcomed them in.

 

"Here. For you." Sanji passed the bag over to Misha and he laughed.

 

"You shouldn't have! Thank you." Misha accepted the bag gratefully and went to put it aside.

 

He offered them tea and biscuits while he went to take the books he wanted to give to the reindeer.

 

Chopper was looking distractedly around the house, his blue nose twitching constantly.

 

"What's wrong Chopper? Your nose itches?" Sanji teased lightly but was also concern for him.

 

"No. It's just that...." he trailed off, looking unsure and upset. This made Sanji sat up straighter and frown, wondering what might be wrong.

 

"Here you go Chopper-san! The books you wanted!" Misha came downstairs with a stack of books in hand and handed them over.

 

"Thanks Misha..." Chopper smiled but it quickly faded and uncertainty came back to his face. "Um....Misha, are we the only guest in your house right now?"

 

"That's right. Why do you ask?" The man looked puzzled but suddenly yelled.

 

"Ah! Hold on! That's what I had forgotten!"

 

The two looked at him with puzzled expressions as Misha ran out the door, leaving them staring after him.

 

A few moments later, a angry voice was heard and Chopper's ears perked up in attention.

 

"I'm sorry alright! I forgot!"

 

"Forgot?! You're not even in your hundreds and you're suffering from dementia already? Spare me your crap boy."

 

Chopper's eyes quickly teared up at the familiarity of that voice and he hurried off his seat and ran towards the door.

 

The footsteps got closer and the door burst open to reveal Misha and another person.

 

"DOCTORINE!!!"

 

Chopper leaped up into the arms of his mentor with snort and tears all over his face.

 

"Chopper." Kureha hugged the reindeer back with a soft smile. "You've grown but you're still such a crybaby."

 

Sanji was as surprised as Chopper to see the Drum Island doctor here in this town. Seeing Sanji so speechless, Misha started to explain the reason for her appearance.

 

"She was on a house call nearby and I thought she should come here to have a look at you since I'm not a qualified enough doctor like Kureha."

 

"Oh shut up Misha. Flattery will get you nowhere." Kureha put the sobbing reindeer down and looked at Sanji.

 

"So." She smirked. "I heard that  _someone_ have been calling me an old hag. Well let me tell you sonny, I'm still in my early 100s."

 

"Geh! How did you know?" Sanji was still not over the fact that's she here to help him but also she knew of what Zoro said.

 

"Hehehe. I have ears everywhere boy. Now let's see what we have here."

 

She didn't waste any time and pull off the artificial bag-pack with a yank, exposing the wide, black wings that spread out onto the ceiling.

 

"Whoa...." Misha awed in silence as this was his first time seeing it too although he knew about it from Sanji.

 

Sanji was too ashamed to do anything but stand there as everyone in the room gawked at his man-made wings and he felt really uncomfortable under Kureha's observant gaze.

 

"Hmmm...."

 

Kureha's eyes turned hard and focused as she observed the wings with the eye of a doctor.

 

"This is really well-made. Whoever did this knows what they're doing." She stated.

 

Sanji squirmed under her eyes and tried hard not to take that statement to heart. But the longer she stared, the more Sanji felt his heart quicken.

 

She reminded him of those scientists back in the lab. After the hours of torture was over and his back burned in agony due to the experiments done, those scientists marveled and gazed upon him as though he was a creature in a exhibition—something not human.

 

 _We have succeeded my fellow comrades! Behold our latest creation! Isn't_ **_it_ ** _lovely?_

 

Sanji squeezed his eyes closed tightly, trying hard to push those revolting memories back into the deep recesses of his mind. Dr Kureha wasn't one of those scientists, Sanji knew. But that didn't help calm his beating heart as his breath grew at a rapid pace.

 

He was starting to lose it and he knew he was far from recovering, not if this keeps happening every time someone just happens to glance at him long enough.

 

He vaguely heard someone shouting but his eyes couldn't focus anymore. It blurred with unshed tears and he felt his head swarm dizzily from the lack of oxygen.

 

Suddenly, two firm hands gripped onto his shoulders, pulling him back into reality. He was once again aware of everything around him as he quickly took in big gulps of air to calm himself.

 

"That's it. Breathe. You're not back in that shithole anymore. You're free."

 

Sanji looked up to meet the soft eyes of Dr Kureha and he couldn't hide the shock at seeing her so......motherly.

 

However, just as it came, it was gone the next minute and Kureha stood up and looked to the elderly man.

 

"Prepare a bed for him to rest and give him some water to hydrate himself." She ordered.

 

"Right..." Misha obeyed without question. He was a little shocked at witnessing his friend's sudden panic attack for the first time and was angry at himself for not being able to do anything about it.

 

Sanji was always smiling and being his cocky self around Misha, but what he just saw was just a broken man.

 

He never did had a good impression of the marines similar to the rest of the townspeople, but this just takes the cake.

 

_Pirate or not, he's still human and if this is how the Marines are acting these days then I rather end up siding with the Pirates!_

 

He thought angrily in his head. He knew he can never say this out loud though, not without endangering the whole town to the Marine's wrath. Their town was well-off but they would definitely not able to withstand an attack from the Marines if they choose to stand against them.

 

He could only stand by and aid them in minor things, like this. He propped up the weak Sanji using his shoulder and helped him up the stairs to his room where he had a bed prepared for him to rest.

 

He wished he could have helped more, but this was the only thing he could do right now. He was only a tattoo artist with a bit of medical knowledge so what can he do?

 

Calling Kureha was a desperate act on his part as he wanted an expert to have a look at this but he didn't mean to cause the boy to have a panic attack. He felt really bad for that and decided he'll find a way to make up to him one day. But for now, he'll watch over Sanji and hopefully no nightmares would disturb his sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, sorry for the long wait guys. Writer's block, so I went to work on my other works first but now I'm back with another chapter!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review to show you did! It'd help me a lot! 
> 
> I love Dr Kureha from the moment she was introduced. I find many parent-figure of OP (eg.Zeff) so interesting and would like to see more from them so get ready to see more past characters getting introduced as the story progresses and I hope you'd be patient with me for the long wait.:)
> 
> Thanks! <3


End file.
